James' Time
by Aunna
Summary: First of my Survival Series. James is never killed by Voldemort but Lily is. How can James raise Harry with a crazy mutt and a smart werewolf who is also very dangerous at the full moon?
1. Chapter 1: My Worst Nightmare

**Author's note:**

**I'm writing three different types of Harry Potter. One, which is this one, is in which James survives and raises Harry. The second is when Lily survives and raises Harry. The third is when both Lily and James survive and raise Harry. Please enjoy this. These are my first Harry Potter fics!**

**Chapter One: My Worst Nightmare**

I smiled as my son squealed with delight as I spun him around. Today was one of the few days I ever got to leave the house, and with Harry too! Lily decided to stay home and clean up the house. Man, was she missing out on a whole lot of fun!

"Uncie Siri!" Harry shouted. The next thing I know I'm pinned on the ground by a huge black mutt with twinkling eyes and a mischievous smile.

"Sirius!" I shouted. "Get off of me!"

Sirius turned back into a human. "What's the magic words?" he asked.

I smiled and pulled out my wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" I shouted. Sirius yelped as I levitated him off of me. I grabbed Harry when Sirius was on the ground and said, "Sick him Harry!"

Harry screamed with delight as I let him tackle Sirius. "Help!" Sirius yelped. "I'm being attacked by the horrible Potter Monster!"

"Me no monster!" Harry yelled. He sat on Sirius's chest and refused to budge.

"James!" Sirius shouted. "Get your son off of me!"

I laughed. "That's what you get Padfoot!" I said.

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled. Harry screamed and started crying. I lifted him off of Sirius.

"Damn it Sirius!" I shouted. "Now look what you've done!"

Before Sirius could answer Harry said, "Watch you mouth Daddy, or Mummy get soap!"

Sirius and I burst out laughing. "You won't tell Mummy will you?" I asked.

Harry smiled. "No today," he said. "To nice to ruin,"

"You got that right!" Sirius said. "Now, what do you want for dinner?"

"Ice ceam!" Harry shouted.

"No little man," I said. "Your mum would have our heads if we had ice cream for dinner. Let's go to that little pizza shop on the corner. Frank says that they have some awesome breadsticks. Then we can get ice cream!"

"Kay!" Harry said.

"Sure thing mate," Sirius said. "You're sure Lily doesn't have anything waiting at home for us?"

"Yup," I said. "I told Lily that we would get dinner and then come home. She said we could as long as dessert came after dinner,"

"And how would she know if you broke the rules?" Sirius asked.

"She made Harry and me swear on my father's grave," I said.

"Never disrespect your father," Sirius said. "Unless your father is a lying, power hungry git like mine is,"

"Don't forget about Harry's sugar high," I said as we walked down the street,"

"Don't remind me," Sirius groaned. I smiled at the memory. Let's just say, the last time Harry had a sugar rush, Lily almost fed us to the vultures.

We walked into the little pizza shop and sat down. A waitress came up and I smiled as I watched Sirius tried to play it cool to catch her attention. "What can I get you gentlemen today?" she asked.

"We need a pepperoni pizza with a small slice of cheese pizza," I said. "Harry really can't stomach meat really well yet,"

"And a basket of breadsticks," Sirius said.

"I'll be right back," she said. She smiled at Harry and rushed off to the kitchen.

"Sirius!" I scolded. "Don't move from one waitress to another!"

"But James!" Sirius pleaded.

"No buts," I said. "You have to be loyal to a woman to get her heart!"

Sirius sighed. "Fine," he mumbled. Harry held his hand.

"Why don't tell her?" Harry asked.

"Tell her what?" Sirius asked.

Before Harry could reply our waitress had returned with our food. Her name tag said that her name was Paris. I was going to tell her thank you but Harry said, while pointing at Sirius, "Uncie Siri like you,"

Sirius stared at him and I burst into laughter. He got some weird stares from some of the customers. Harry hadn't realized what was so funny.

Paris smiled, wrote our check, and walked off. I looked and found her phone number. "Looks like she's interested Padfoot," I said, struggling to stifle my laughter.

Sirius took the bill and smiled. "Thanks Harry," he said.

"Just got say it," Harry said.

We ate pretty quickly, wanting to get our ice cream and return home as soon as possible. Lily was probably worried sick about us by now. I couldn't wait to tell her was Harry did. That would bring back that long lost smile of hers.

We paid our bill and went to the ice cream shop. We got Harry a vanilla ice cream cone, Sirius a chocolate mint cone, and me a cookie dough cone. By the time we were finished it was nine o'clock and Harry was fast asleep in my arms. "My wife is going to have my head when I get home," I groaned.

"Don't worry mate," Sirius said. "I'm sure she'll be a little kinder since Harry's asleep,"

I rolled my eyes as we reached the road of my house. Sirius stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong Padfoot?" I asked. "Padfoot?"

I looked in the direction that Sirius was staring at. I almost fainted on spot. My house was on fire, just a few feet away from the house was a lump. "Lily!" I screamed.

I ran toward the house, Sirius hot on my heels. Please let Lily be alright, please let her be alright!

I handed Harry to Sirius and turned over the lump. I looked at Lily's lifeless eyes and knew it was true. Voldemort had been here. Peter had betrayed us. Voldemort had come to kill Harry and had killed Lily when he realized Harry wasn't there. I knew I should have convinced her to come with us. I knew I should have!

I felt Sirius's hand on my shoulder. "Come on mate," he said. "You-Know-Who might still be nearby,"

I stumbled to my feet and we ran back down the street. "Moony's?" I asked.

"Moony's," Sirius said.

We ran all the way to Frank and Alice's house. The moment we knocked on the door we heard Neville shout, "Someone there!"

Alice opened the door, a sleepy looking Neville in her arms. "James!" she exclaimed. "What is going on?"

"Peter ratted on us," I said. "Lily's dead. We need to Floo to Remus's house,"

"We'll go with you," Alice said. "We're bound to be the next place he checks. Remember, we trusted Peter too,"

I nodded and Alice gave Neville to me. "I'll fetch Frank," she said. "We haven't much time,"

She ran upstairs while we ran to the fireplace. I grabbed the powder with the hand I wasn't using to support Neville. I could hear footsteps on the road as Frank and Alice came into view. "They're coming," Sirius hissed.

I threw the powder into the fire. "Remus Lupin's house, Hogsmeade!" I said.

We ran into the fire and rushed to Remus's house. It was a good thing Remus didn't trust Peter anymore, or we would be all doomed.

We walked into Remus's living room coughing up soot. Harry and Neville had woken up and Harry was crying hysterically. "Where Mummy?" he screamed.

Remus came down the stairs, falling down the last couple of them. "What in Merlin's beard are you doing here?" he asked.

"Peter's the traitor," I said. "He's told Voldemort where we were. And Lily's…" I broke into fresh tears and Harry understood.

"MUMMY!" He shouted and began to sob into Sirius's shoulder. Alice went over to comfort him and he latched onto her.

"Hush Harry," Alice whispered. "Your Mummy's watching over you still,"

Harry stopped crying for a moment. "She is?" he asked.

"Yup," Alice said. "She's in heaven watching us and wishing she was here. And you know what Harry?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Just remember this," Alice said. "Whenever it rains, that's your Mum's tears and she's wishing to be here right now, just like now,"

We looked out the window and saw that it was raining. Alice's story was true. Lily was watching and she wanted to be here so badly, but couldn't. "And when it thunders that when your Mum's yelling at the mean people that hurt her," Alice continued. "When it's nice and sunny your Mum's happy and when it snows really hard your Mum is lonely. Don't forget her Harry. She lives on in you,"

Harry fell asleep in Alice's arms and Neville followed suit in mine. "Do you happen to still have that pen Remus?" I asked.

Remus smiled and left the room, returning with the pen that both Neville and Harry could sleep in. "I'll be back," Frank said. "I need to tell me Mum what has happened,"

Frank left and Sirius yawned. I looked at him. "What about Lily's body?" I asked.

"We'll get someone to get it in the morning Prongs," Sirius said. "Too risky to get it now. Harry needs you James. He can't lose his Dad after losing his Mum so early,"

I stared at him and smiled. "There are only two possibilities," I said. "Either Padfoot finally got a brain or this is a fake Padfoot and the real Padfoot is locked up in You-Know-Who's cellar,"

Sirius pretended to look hurt. "James!" he said over-dramatically. "How could you dare think does things?"

"Since we were five to present times," I said, remembering all the stupid things Sirius had done in our years.

Sirius playful smacked me upside the head and I punched him in the arm after lying Neville down. Alice put Harry with him soon after. "I'm sure you are exhausted," Remus said.

Sirius frowned and walked up to Remus. "Before we do anything I want to apologize," he said. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you Moony. You weren't the traitor after all,"

"Apology accepted," Remus said. "And I'm sorry I ever trusted that rat more then I trusted you, mutt,"

"You did not just call me a mutt," Sirius growled.

"I believe I just did," Remus said coolly.

I stepped in between them. "Please save this for tomorrow," I said. "We really need to rest up,"

Remus nodded and showed us the couches and fold out beds we could sleep on. "I would give you rooms tonight but I wouldn't want to be the one who wakes up the tots,"

We nodded and Frank walked in, his mother in tow. "She wouldn't take no for an answer," Frank said.

Mrs. Longbottom looked at me. "So sorry to hear about your wife," she said. "Such a nice woman,"

"Thank you Mrs. Longbottom," I said. "I'm glad that Harry is safe though,"

"Where are they?" Mrs. Longbottom asked. "Neville and Harry?"

"The pen," we all said simultaneously. Mrs. Longbottom walked over to the pen and stroked the little boys who were sharing the space.

"If you need someone to act as a mother to him," Mrs. Longbottom said. "Alice and me will gladly do it,"

"I would love to," Alice added.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Harry can be a handful sometimes,"

"And you think Neville isn't?" Mrs. Longbottom said, laughing.

"True," I said. "Thank you so much,"

"Anytime James," Alice said.

"It would be a honor," Mrs. Longbottom said.

"Look on the bright side," Frank said. "Now Harry had two dads, a mum, and a grandmother," I smiled, hugged Frank, and began to bunk down for the night.

I had a couch and so did Sirius. Frank and Alice slept on two fold outs that were pushed together and Mrs. Longbottom slept on another.

I couldn't help but think of Lily. I had just lost one of my best friends, lover, and wife and Harry had just lost his mother. How the hell was I supposed to explain this to him when he was older?

I must have laid there for fifty minutes before I ran out of things to think about. I was exhausted but I couldn't sleep. This is what Dad must have felt when Mum died. Alone and hopeless, just a son helping him cling to life.

But I have more then Harry. I have what is left of the Marauders and I have Frank and Alice. My Uncle Tim was still alive, although he couldn't walk anymore, and I have the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry had Neville and me. He also had Frank and Alice and Mrs. Longbottom. When he goes to Hogwarts next week for a check-up with Poppy he will probably meet some boys and girls his age.

I finally let sleep overtake me, listening to my son's steady breathing like a lullaby.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Author's Note: Wow! I don't know how many favorites I got for the first chapter! Three reviews can mean a lot to a kid who writes about cartoons that most have forgotten! Please enjoy this next installment of James's Time!**

**Chapter Two: Memories**

Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank, and I stood in Remus's living room. Mrs. Longbottom was staying behind to make sure no left over Death Eaters destroyed the house. Voldemort had mysteriously disappeared from the face of the earth. Death Eaters were scrambling everywhere, their master and leader now gone. Some claimed to be under the Impervious Curse, others claimed their master would return, stronger then ever before.

"Be careful," Mrs. Longbottom said. "The Death Eaters are still after you. They will stop at nothing to kill you all,"

"We are aware of that Mother," Frank said. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "We'll be extremely careful,"

"I know you will," Mrs. Longbottom said. "Hurry along now, before you are late for your appointment,"

"Yes ma'am!" I said, giving her a salute. Sirius and Remus burst into laughter. Harry smiled.

"Bye bye," Harry said. Neville waved his little hand.

"Bye bye," Mrs. Longbottom said. She kissed their cheeks and went back into the house.

"Come on men," Alice said. "We have to start moving,"

"Coming darling," Frank said. He caught up with his wife, only to have her hand Neville to him.

"He's been dying to see you all morning," Alice said with a smile.

Frank sighed and Neville poked him. "Hey!" Frank said. "I can poke you back you know! Even better I can tickle you!"

Neville's laughter rang through the clearing. I smiled and shook my head. "Aren't we suppose to be going to an appointment?" I asked.

"He has a point," Remus said. "Don't we have a Portkey to catch?"

We broke into a run for the field. There sat our Portkey, a rusted wheeling bearing, beginning to glow ever so slightly.

We jumped for it and barely made it in time. I felt a force on my naval and held Harry close. I remembered the last time I had to use a Portkey with Harry.

_Flashback…_

_It was just a perfect day. No one was worrying about Voldemort, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and my Uncle Tim had invited me over for a game of Wizard's Chess. Uncle Tim hadn't met Harry yet so Lily let me bring him._

_I held the Portkey, which was a broken watch. Harry yawned into my shoulder and I smiled. "You're going to love your Great-Uncle Tim," I said to Harry._

_Harry smiled and giggled. "Uncie Im?" he asked._

"_Yup," I said. "He's the one who gave you that little book,"_

_Harry smiled and I held him tight. "Whatever you do Harry," I said. "Don't let go,"_

"'_Kay," Harry said._

_The watch was ablaze with light and I felt the pull behind my navel. But I could feel something going wrong. I thought I tightened my grip on Harry and hoped it was just a false alarm._

_I landed onto the ground with a thump. "James!" I heard Uncle Tim shout. "How nice to see you!"_

_I picked myself off the ground. "Nice to see you too Uncle Tim," I said._

_Uncle Tim raised his left eyebrow. "Didn't you say you were bringing your son?" he asked. "You said you couldn't wait for me to meet him,"_

_I looked around frantically, looking for the messy mop of jet black hair that matched mine. He was no where to be found. "Uncle Tim," I said slowly. "My wife is going to murder me when I get home,"_

_Uncle Tim put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry laddie," he said. "We'll find that little rascal of yours before you can say broomstick!"_

_End of flashback…_

In the end, Lily flooed over, a very distressed Harry in her arms. Somehow Harry had made it into Borgin and Brukes and Sirius had to be disguised as the Death Eater that was supposed to take Harry to an 'undisclosed location'. Lily had practically tanned my hide for the incident and had let Harry and Uncle Tim play for a little while.

Before I knew it, we were at the outer boundaries of Hogwarts. I looked at Harry and saw his eyes wide with fear, his little fists clutching to my shirt like he was drowning and it was a life preserver. "Calm down Harry," I whispered into his ear. "Daddy's here. I won't let anything happen to you,"

Harry let go of my shirt and looked at me. He held up his pinky. "Pomise?" Harry asked.

"Promise," I said with a smile.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted. "Hurry up or I'll drag you myself!"

I laughed. "Coming Padfoot!" I shouted. I ran to catch up with the rest of the group. Alice and Frank were smiling at me. I smiled back and before we knew it, we were at the front doors of Hogwarts.

We walked in and were met by Professor McGonagall. She smiled at us and we all said our hellos. "You are here to see Madam Pomfrey, correct?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Sirius said.

"Oh dear," Professor McGonagall said. "The last time you said yes ma'am you dyed my hair an awful shade of purple. I don't even want to know what you have planned this time!"

Sirius smiled. "Three, two, one," he said.

Suddenly Harry's hair was a shade of dark green, my own a light shade of pink. Neville now had red hair, Alice was gray, and Frank now had sky blue hair. Remus had a darker shade of blue. "SIRIUS ORIN BLACK!" Remus screamed. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, BIG TIME!"

Sirius just laughed. I was planning of ways to get Sirius back. "Daddy?" Harry asked.

"What's up Pronglet?" I asked.

"Dump Uncie Siri in lake?" Harry asked.

I smiled at Harry. "Of course," I said. "Just be sure to not let Uncie Siri hear!"

We walked up to the Hospital Wing, Harry trying to get Sirius to change his hair back. I gave Remus a look and he came over. "What is it Prongs?" he asked.

"Harry gave me a brilliant idea for payback," I whispered.

"And that would be?" Remus asked.

"Dump Padfoot into the lake," I said.

Remus smiled. "He's a true Marauder," he said.

"I know Moony," I said.

"What are you two planning?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," we said at the same time. We smiled and walked into the Hospital Wing.

Inside the Hospital Wing was the Weasleys, all eight of them. Their youngest, Ginny, was crying hysterically while her brothers, Fred and George, were calling Percy a 'goody-two-shoes' and a 'momma's boy,' Percy then chased the two while Madam Pomfrey was having Arthur hold down Ron so she could give him his dragon-pox shot. Charlie and Bill were in the corner reading. Charlie about dragons, Bill about Gringotts. "Why, hello there James!" Molly said. "How nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you two Molly," I said. Arthur came over and put Ron on the floor. I put Harry on the floor and Frank let Neville join the two toddlers.

"Hello Frank," Arthur said. "Hello James,"

"Hello Arthur," Frank said.

"Good to see you Arthur," I said.

I bent down the level of the three toddlers. "How 'bout you three go play while we wait?" I asked.

"Kay!" Harry said. The three boys toddled off and we watched the youngest Weasley get a clean bill of health.

"That's it Molly," Madam Pomfrey said. "All of them are healthy,"

"Thank you Poppy," Molly said. "Come on children. It's time to leave… Where's Ron?"

"And where's Neville?" Alice asked, fear in her voice.

I looked around the room, panic rising into my chest. "Harry's gone too," I said. I was frantic. If Lily was still here she would be in a full blown panic attack.

"Calm down!" Madam Pomfrey shouted over the commotion. "They couldn't have gotten far!"

"She's right," Remus said. "Let's split up and find the little buggers,"

"Bill and Charlie," Molly said. "You stay here and watch your brothers. Arthur and I will check to see if they're still on this floor,"

"Alice and I will check the lower floors!" Frank said.

"Sirius, Remus, and I will check the upper floors," I said.

"Would you mind watching Ginny for us?" Arthur asked. "I don't think the boys will be able to handle her and her brothers,"

"Of course," Madam Pomfrey said. "I'll ask Minerva to alert the ghosts and tell any students that if they see three toddlers to tell a teacher immediately,"

We nodded and ran off. All of the possibilities ran through my head. What if they fell down the stairs and broke their bones? What if Peeves had found them? Or worse, what if Snape had found them? He was a former Death Eater and he hates the Marauders! He won't even care that Harry's Lily's son!

We had finally made it up the stairs and started down the hall when he heard three little screams. We looked into the hallway to our left and saw Harry, Neville, and Ron being cornered by some Slytherin students.

"Back off," I said, growling.

"Why should we?" a Slytherin boy asked. He pointed at Harry. "He's the reason my father in now in Azkaban!"

"I'm guessing your father is a Death Eater?" Sirius asked.

"Shut up!" a Slytherin girl screamed. "You have no right to talk to us!"

"And you have no right to torture innocent one-year-olds," Remus said. "Will back off or will we have to go get Professor McGonagall?"

They immediately backed off. Professor McGonagall was not a teacher you wanted to be on the bad side of. We rushed forward and grabbed the three boys. We ran off just as Snape walked into the hallway. "What is going on here?" he asked, his voice icy.

"Just retrieving a few runaway toddlers," Sirius said.

Snape gave us a chilled look. "And why are my students against the wall?" Snape asked.

"Because we told them to back off," I said. "Or we were going to get Professor McGonagall,"

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" I smiled as I spotted Professor McGonagall. "What is going on here?" she asked.

"Just a misunderstanding," Remus said.

"You found our three runaways," McGonagall said. She turned to Snape. "Would you please escort these students back to their classrooms Severus?"

Snape grunted and led the two away. "I suggest you hurry back," McGonagall said. "Molly is getting frantic,"

"Thank you much Professor," I said.

"Please James," McGonagall said. "Call me Minerva. That goes for you two also,"

We smiled and ran back downstairs. A frantic Molly isn't one you wait to keep waiting.

The moment we got back to the Hospital Wing, Molly ripped Ron out of Sirius's grip. "Ronald Bilus Weasley, what were you thinking?"

Ron cringed but didn't say anything. He waved at us. "Bye bye," he said.

"Bye bye!" Harry said. Neville just waved.

The Weasleys left and Madam Pomfrey began her evaluation of Neville. I looked Harry straight in the eye. "What were you thinking Harry?" I asked. "Do you know what those Slytherins could have done to you? What if you fell and got hurt? Why did you leave the room Harry?"

Harry was crying now. I didn't know what to do. I normally left the scolding to Lily. I had no clue who to discipline him!

"We saw pretty light," Harry sputtered. "Wanted to show Daddy, so try catch. But meanies were there. Wanted to hurt us,"

I raised my eye brow at this. A light? Were those students trying to get Harry upstairs on purpose? "Look at me Harry," I said.

I was met by Lily's emerald green eyes. I was so close to crying. I hadn't the time to mourn over Lily, but with Voldemort's disappearance I had less to think about. Lily was always on my mind now.

"I want you to promise me something Harry," I said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Promise me that you'll tell me where you're going," I said. "I was so scared that you had gotten hurt or something. Please Harry, promise me you will,"

"Pomise," Harry said. I hugged him tight.

"Harry's turn James," Madam Pomfrey said.

I handed Harry to Madam Pomfrey. She started her check-up and gave him a few shots for dragon-pox's and the flu. She handed him back to me. "He's as healthy as an ox," she said. "Bring him back in a few months for another check-up. But I suggest you start taking him to St. Mungo's now that the Death Eaters are gone,"

We headed home, barely avoiding Hagrid and his raisin cakes. Mrs. Longbottom was waiting impatiently for us. Frank filled her in on the boys little adventure while Alice and, surprisingly, Remus went to make lunch. Sirius and I began to tell Neville and Harry a little story about a hippogriff named Will and a unicorn named Sprit, who traveled the world together to give good little witches and wizards presents on Christmas eve.

I remembered how Lily had told this story to Harry on multiple occasions when he was being difficult. I remembered how she would laugh when Harry turned my robes into a clown suit and how she screamed when I first popped out from the Invisibility Cloak.

I could feel the first tears starting to fall. "I'll be back later Padfoot," I said. "I need a moment to think,"

Sirius nodded. "I'll make sure there's some food for you,"

I walked outside and collapsed under a tree. The grief of losing Lily and the rage of Wormtail's betrayal overwhelmed me. Half of me want to go and kill Wormtail, the other half reminded I had Harry to look after.

I heard footsteps and saw Sirius and Remus. Remus put his hand on my shoulder while Sirius gave me an awkward hug. "I know if I say everything's going to be all right you won't believe me," Remus said. "But the pain will ebb away eventually,"

"And we'll help you every step of the way," Sirius said.

I smiled at them. "Thanks," I said, wiping away the tears.

"Anytime Prongs," Sirius said. "Now come on, I'm starving!"

We laughed at Sirius and followed the mutt inside. Things were getting better already.


	3. Chapter 3: Horcruxes and Discovery

**Author's Notes: ****Well, thank you to all the reviewers! Many favorites and watches. As to all who have wondered where Voldemort has gone and why Sirius and James haven't gone to hunt him and Pettigrew down, all shall be answered this chapter. I'm sorry that Harry's an advanced talker. I have no clue how babies talk and I'll keep that in reference in the future. With that over with, I welcome you to Chapter Three!**

**Chapter Three: Horcruxes and Discovery**

_Four years later…_

"Daddy!" Harry shouted as I walked through the door. He hugged my leg and I lifted him high, causing him to go into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"Hey squirt!" I said. "Were you good for Auntie Alice?"

"Yup!" Harry said. "She made us grilled cheese, and she made them shaped like broomsticks!"

"That's brilliant Harry!" I said. "Why don't you play with Neville while I talk to Auntie Alice and Uncie Frank?"

"'Kay!" Harry said. He ran off to Neville, who was currently playing with some Muggle blocks that were charmed to change color.

I went into the kitchen and saw that neither Frank or Sirius was there. Remus and Alice were sitting at the table playing a game of cards. Remus noticed me first. "James!" he shouted. "Did you find the last one?"

I held up the destroyed diadem of Ravenclaw. "Destroyed," I said. "No more Horcruxes for old Voldie,"

"What about the snake?" Alice asked.

"Killed by Arthur Weasley last night," I said. "Voldemort must have learned that the Weasleys were on our side and tried to kill them with it. Where did Frank and Sirius go?"

"They got a lead on Peter," Alice said. "They're going to leave Three Broomsticks without you if you don't hurry. We all know you want a piece of that rat,"

My heart seemed to stop. A chance to catch Peter and make him pay for what he's done. To pay for killing my wife. To pay for destroying my home. To pay for taking away Harry's chance to know and love his real mother. "I'll talk to you lot later tonight," I said. "I've got to catch up with Padfoot and Frank before they get all the fun. Knowing Sirius he might just kill Peter and I actually want to see his soul get sucked out of his body, then rip him to shreds in the most painful curses I've every learned,"

"Tell Harry that you might not be home for a couple of days first," Alice said.

"Of course," I said.

I went into the living room. Harry and Neville stopped playing and looked at me. "Where you going Daddy?" Harry asked.

I lifted him off the ground and sighed. "Daddy has to stop someone," I said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because he's evil,"

"Why?"

"I don't know Harry,"

"Did he hurt Mummy?"

That last question hit me like a ton of bricks. I hadn't expected him to remember Peter's betrayal. I thought he only knew that someone had killed his mum. "It was Uncie Wormy," Harry said.

I sighed again. "It was Uncie Wormy," I said. "He told the bad man where we were and the bad man killed you mum,"

"Bad Wormy!" Harry shouted. He gave me a hug. "Get him Daddy!"

"Don't worry Harry," I said, my voice suddenly soft. "Uncie Siri, Uncie Frank, and Daddy are going to get him and make sure he goes to the Bad Place,"

Harry smiled and hugged me. "Be careful," Harry said.

"I will buddy," I said. "Be good for Auntie Alice and Uncie Remus,"

I put him down and grabbed some Floo powder. "Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade!" I shouted and ran into the flames.

Sirius caught me before I lost my footing. "I knew Prongs would make it Frank!" Sirius shouted.

"I wasn't sure you'd find the diadem that quickly," Frank said, smiling sheepishly.

"Wasn't that hard once I found the Room of Requirement," I said. "This isn't the time for chit-chat. We have a certain rat to find,"

"He's already been ordered the Kiss," Frank said.

"Brilliant," I said. "Let's bag this rat!"

We ran into the Floo and ended up in a little log house in the middle of some woods. I could hear voices upstairs. They were muffled by the wooden floors and the walls. "Do you think it's Peter?" I whispered.

"Most likely," Frank whispered back.

Sirius went up the stairs first, followed by Frank, then me. I could feel the tension in the air. The voices had stopped. A door opened just as we reached the top of the stairs, revealing a very happy Pettigrew.

Peter stopped smiling the moment he saw us. "STUPEFY!" he shouted.

"Protego!" I shouted.

"Immobulus!" Sirius shouted.

The spell hit Peter straight on. He fell to the ground, unable to move. "Tie him up Frank," I said. "We need to have him tell us what's going on,"

Frank nodded and quickly had Peter tied while Sirius took Peter's wand. I muttered the counter-curse. "Why Peter?" I asked. "Why did you betray us?"

"Because you had everything," Peter said. "You had Lily, you had Harry, you had the perfect life. I was jealous. The Dark Lord offered me power. He told me that I could have my revenge!"

"Shut up you dirty arsehole!" Sirius shouted.

"Who were you talking too?" Frank asked.

"My master!" Peter shouted. "You are finally going to lose him James! Your precious gift's location has been revealed! My master shall finally finish off the brat!"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "No! Not Harry! Harry!"

I ran to the Floo. Sirius and Frank, who was levitating Peter, followed close behind. I stared at Frank. Neville was with Harry, along with his wife and Remus. We both had our families at risk here.

Peter was laughing like a maniac when we arrived at Headquarters. "Moody!" I shouted. "We caught Peter and we have reason to believe Lupin's house is going to be attacked!"

Moody came running out, taking Peter from Frank. "Quincy!" Moody said. "Take Pettigrew and put him in the cell for now! Shaklebolt, Peterson, and I will go with Potter, Black, and Longbottom. They're going to need help,"

We tried to go through the Floo but it wasn't connected to Remus's house anymore. I was terrified. If the Floo network wasn't taking us to Remus then the Death Eaters have probably destroyed it and maybe… No! They couldn't have killed them! Remus, Alice, and Mrs. Longbottom wouldn't allow that! They'd fight to the death for those two little boys!

In the end we Apperated to Remus's house. Or, what used to be his house. There was nothing but charred remains. Nothing but some walls of charred wood pointing toward the sky that were on fire.

"Come on lads," Moody said. "There's nothing we can do…"

Two little screams tore through the night. I saw Alice looking frantically for the boys and Remus trying to get out from under a piece of roofing, but failing miserably. "Sirius!" I said. "Help Remus!"

He nodded and ran over to him, trying to lift it off of him. "Peterson go help him out!" Moody shouted. "The rest of you either tend to Alice or look for the boys!"

We nodded and sighed in relief when Remus was freed. Peterson started to tend to a very depressed Moony and a very distressed Alice.

Sirius began to check at the front of the house, Moody to the left, Frank to the right, and me to the back. I was literally shaking. Neville's and Harry's screams were becoming louder with each step. How were they? Were they injured? Was there left over Death Eaters looking for them too?

I looked to the left quickly and saw a flash of two green eyes staring at me from underneath a dresser. "Daddy!" Harry screamed.

"I found them!" I shouted over the roar of the fires all around. I quickly flipped over the dresser and grabbed a crying Neville and a bloody Harry. Behind the boys was the body of Augusta Longbottom. "Frank!" I yelled. "Get over here, quick!"

"Gran!" Neville screamed.

"No!" Harry yelled.

Frank came over with Sirius right behind. Frank took one look at his mum and fainted, leaving Sirius to catch him. Moody, Alice, Remus, and Peterson came over. Moody and Remus helped pull Augusta out the mess and Alice took Neville. Peterson helped bring Frank around and handed me a rag. "Wash your son's face off James," he said. "He's scaring me with all that blood,"

I looked at Harry. Streams of blood were cascading down his face and he looked terrified. "What happened to bad man?" he asked.

"I don't know baby," I said. I washed off the blood on his face and gasped. On his forehead was a lightning bolt shaped scar. "Peterson!" I yelped.

He came running over and I wiped the scar again. He ran his finger over it. "It's a curse scar James," Peterson whispered. "He'll have that for the rest of his life. But I need to take him to St. Mungo's immediately. I can sense that You-Know-Who has put a piece of his soul inside Harry. It needs to be removed immediately,"

I held Harry protectively. "It isn't going to hurt him to badly, right?" I asked.

"It'll hurt a little bit," Peterson said. "But the Healers can give him some potions to reduce the pain. We might want to check out Neville too. He's probably going to be hurt as well. Alice and Remus I already took care of. We need to go James,"

I nodded and Alice came over, ready to go. We turned on the spot and Disapparated from the disaster zone.


	4. Chapter 4: Harry Comes Home

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy moving and I just got my new laptop cord so I can write again! Being a freshman writer is difficult but I love it! Just want to say something else first, sometimes, in your reviews, I just can't help but laugh when I think I described what happened then asking me if the opposite was going to happen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Harry Comes Home**

I gulped as I waited with Sirius and Remus nervously. Only yesterday my son had been screaming bloody murder as Voldemort's soul was removed from his. Only yesterday we had lost the brilliant witch Augusta Longbottom to the Killing Curse. Only yesterday we had lost our home.

But yesterday was also the defeat of Voldemort. The day the prophecy was partly fulfilled and Harry became the boy-who-lived. He had defeated Voldemort at the age of five, only a mere toddler. He could kill my wife, he could kill Augusta, but he couldn't kill Harry? How was that possible?

It's not that I'm not thankful. I've thank my lucky stars I still have Harry everyday for the past five years and I'll continue to thank them as long as Harry is in my life. But, how did my son kill a murderer, when he barely could control his magic? Was my son really that powerful?

Professor Dumbledore has an explanation but he isn't sure if he should share it with me just yet. But that man was getting on my last nerves. He's suggested a million times that I let Lily's sister, Petunia, take custody of Harry for 'the greater good.' Greater good my arse. He must think Lily's involved with Harry banishing Voldemort or I'm not a good enough parent to suggest that but there was no way in hell was I letting Petunia closer then I let her now, which was for a week when she had a little family reunion. Lily's parents and cousins were always nice to us, but Petunia and her family hated us. We all saw Dudley break that lamp, yet she had the nerve to blame Harry? Sometimes I wonder if Lily or Petunia was adopted, because I can't see my Lily related to that _monster!_

I breathed deeply when the receptionist called me forward. I walked up and she led me to the curses unit. I shook at the thought of Harry being here. Why did that monster have to target my son? Bad enough he has a monster for an aunt, uncle, and cousin, but You-Know-Who too? Harry had just been an innocent baby, yet some madman had decided he was a threat and had to try and kill him? What was this world coming too?

"Please let me take the child!" a voice yelled. It was Professor Dumbledore. Why was he here?

"I can't allow that Albus," another voice said. "Mr. Potter's father is already coming to take the boy home. Separating the two of them now could leave permanent emotional scars on him and also his father. Why would you want to take Harry from James? He seems to be a perfectly capable father, even though he has lost his wife,"

"I'd like to know that too, Professor," I said, walking into the room and scaring Albus and the healer. "I've raised Harry for the past five years. If anything happened to me, he would be put into Sirius' care. In my will I said specifically _not_ to put him in Petunia's care. Why are you so set on this?"

"The blood wards James," Albus said. "They'll protect Harry and they only work when he lives with Lily's relations that share her blood!"

"But I know how those work Albus," I said, my voice suddenly cold. "The family needs to love him. Petunia _hates_ Harry. Heck, even that's an understatement! I'm an Auror Albus, I can protect my son. For the record Albus, I'm Lily's husband, which can also set the blood wards into action. If you're worried about Harry getting hurt, you have no reason too. But if you even think the slightest thought about taking Harry away from me, you've got another thing coming,"

I heard growling and saw Sirius and Remus standing at the door. "I can't believe I trusted you Professor," Sirius said. "I can't believe you want to take Harry away. He loves James,"

"You clam to work for the light," Remus said. "For the greater good. But you work for you own selfish beliefs. Many trust you because you defeated Grindelwald many years ago, but you have stopped looking for everyone's benefit. You're looking for your own benefit. Stop acting like a hero Albus. Start being a man again,"

Professor Dumbledore looked completely spooked. He knew we found out his secret. What I didn't realize, was the fact that the healer was taking notes about our argument for The Daily Prophet. To show the world the real Albus Dumbledore, the manipulator.

Albus was struggling to control his temper and left in a hurry. The healer smiled at me. "Hello Mr. Potter," he said. "My name is Healer Jones. Your son is ready to come home. But I warn you, he's extremely sensitive to sound. He might lose his hearing all together if you're not careful,"

I was ready to cry. My son might be going deaf? This is a cruel world we live in and I just wanted to make time stop and make my little boy better. But there was nothing I could do, except stand and watch.

Healer Jones held my son. He looked so small and fragile in his arms. He looked up at me with a scared expression, which turned to excitement. "Daddy!" he shouted, but he covered his ears quickly. "It hurt Daddy," he said, lips quivering.

"I know it hurts baby," I said. "But it'll go away if we stay quiet. Soon you can scream and laugh again as loud as you want to. For now, let's pretend we live with a sleeping dragon and be as quiet as possible. Okay?"

"'Kay," Harry said. "Going home now? See Nev?"

"Yup," I said. "And we can fly and play chess,"

Harry lifted his arms and I held me close. "Thank you Healer Jones," I said, "For everything,"

"It was my pleasure Mr. Potter," he said. "I'll see you next week for a check-up,"

"All right," I said. "Three o'clock?"

"Three o'clock," he answered.

I walked out the hospital with my best friends and the one little boy who could make me smile no matter what,"


	5. Chapter 5: Truth

**Chapter Five: Truth**

**Dumbledore: Hero or Manipulator?**

**By: Skylar Jones**

_**We all know Albus Dumbledore as the leader of the Light and defeater of the dark wizard Grindlewald. But what about the man he truly is? A senile man with darker ambitions then You-Know-Who?**_

_**What gives me the right to make such a claim? Well, early Tuesday night I was called into St. Mungo's to help a youngster who had been hit with an Unforgivable. That youngster just happened to be Harold James Potter, better known as Harry and son of James Charles Potter. Earlier in the evening he had defeated You-Know-Who with Neville Longbottom by his side. Harry had been hit with a Killing Curse and miraculously survived.**_

_**After hours of intense work on the boy, he was deemed well enough to be released back to Mr. Potter. But Dumbledore stopped in and begged me to give the child to him so he could be placed with his muggle aunt. When I asked why, because he already had a suitable parent, he claimed it was for 'the better good'. More like his selfish desires. **_

_**Professor Dumbledore believes that You-Know-Who will rise again and in order to be defeated again, young Harry needs to be raised amongst muggles to learn to see them as our equals and protect them as one of our own. But why separated Harry from his father?**_

_**After Professor Dumbledore left, Mr. Potter came in and learned about his son's condition. He soothed the boy and made a game out of it all so he wouldn't worry. It seems that Dumbledore is trying to break up innocent families. Which leads me to wonder, who else has been manipulated by him and how many more will have to sacrifice everything for this man's beliefs?**_

I slammed the Daily Prophet back onto the table. Healer Jones had been a reporter for the newspaper. Everyone knew that Dumbledore had tried to take Harry away from me. That he tried to put a boy with a loving father into a new life with his aunt and uncle. What was the world coming too?

A note came flying through the window with Olive, my owl. It was from Sirius. **James- Come on mate! I know you read the newspaper this morning. I just heard from Frank that Dumbledore's being stripped of every title ever given to him! Well, except his name, but you get the point! He's no longer the Headmaster of Hogwarts or on the Council or anything! He can't hurt and manipulate Harry anymore! But, I think we should lie low for a while. This is sure to rile up some of the leftover Death Eaters. Meet you at Moony's at 6. -Sirius.**

I sighed as I realized he was right. Without Dumbledore around they were bound to try and attack Harry and try to avenge their master. Probably attack the Longbottoms for good measure, since Neville was there with Harry. I sure hope I could reach them in time.

I grabbed my quill and started to write. **Frank and Alice- Please meet us at Moony's new place at 6 with Neville. We think something bad is going to happen if we don't hide. If you don't feel safe, go early. Sirius, Harry, and I will meet you there. -James.**

I sent the letter with Olive and started to pack mine and Harry's clothes. I honestly didn't feel safe enough to stay here until six. So many things could happen in that period of time. Almost all of those things include Harry being hurt or killed. I shivered at the very thought of burying my baby boy. I would lose my mind if I lost him.

I got Harry out of his bed and shrunk all of his stuff, along with a few extra beds. Moony doesn't have a lot since he lost everything in that explosion, but he still had a few things in his vault at Gringotts. I was glad he had a roof over his head. Moony definitely didn't deserve to live on the streets. "Going to see Uncie Moony?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry," I said. "We're going to visit Uncle Moony,"

Harry smiled and grabbed a black grim toy, known as Padfoot, from underneath the couch. "Can't leave Padfoot!" he said.

"Of course not," I said. Harry ran upstairs and returned with two more stuffed animals, Moony and Prongs. "Hide away from meanies," Harry explained when he saw my confusion.

"Alright Harry," I said. "You've got everything?"

"Yup!" he said cheerfully. "Mummy's picture?"

I ran upstairs and grabbed the photo album. It was filled with pictures of Lily and our family. I sighed. I couldn't believe I had almost forgotten this. It was my connection to Lily, without having to play Animals all the time.

I went back downstairs and Harry smiled. "You ready Daddy?" he asked.

"Now I am squirt," I said. "Let's go see Uncle Moony,"

Harry scrambled into my arms, clutching onto Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs. I threw the Floo powder in and shouted, "Willow House, Hogsmeade!"

We rushed pass the other fireplaces in a blur. I thought I felt Harry slipping. I cracked my eyes slightly to see what was going on. My eyes flew wide open at what I saw.

Albus Dumbledore was trying to take Harry while we were using the Floo!

I kicked Albus in the face and he let go, but I almost let go of Harry in the process. "Daddy!" he screamed. "I slipping!"

"Don't worry Harry," I said. "Daddy's got you!"

We landed with an audible 'THUMP' into Remus' living room. Harry was whimpering but was alright. "You going to be okay squirt?" I asked.

"I've still got them," he said. I looked and he was still hanging onto Moony, Prongs, and Padfoot. He must have been terrified if he was still hanging onto them after that near kidnapping attempt.

"Prongs!" Remus shouted as he rushed into the living room. "Are you alright?"

"Albus just tried to kidnap Harry through the Floo system," I said.

"James," Remus said. "That wasn't Albus,"

"Wasn't Albus?" I asked. "I saw him with my own two eyes!"

"It's an imposter," Remus said. "Albus was found this morning, unconscious in Malfoy Manor,"

"So we basically have someone," I said, "Probably a Death Eater, disguised as our Headmaster?"

"Yes sir," Remus said. "Sirius is upstairs with Frank. Alice is in the kitchen with Neville. You can leave Harry with her and join them upstairs,"

"Thanks," I said. I quickly dropped off Harry with Alice, watch Neville and him talk in hushed whispers. I smiled and went upstairs._Harry's P.O.V_

"I think Draco's going to be living with us," Nev said.

"I do too," I said. "I feel bad for him,"

"That's got to be hard," Nev said. "I could never imagine losing my mummy and daddy at once,"

"I know how it's like to lose a mummy," I said, "I remember Auntie Alice telling me my mummy was in a better place,"

"Mummy does that a lot," Nev said. "She still does it for Daddy and me since Gran died,"

Auntie Alice walked in with a blond haired child with steely grey eyes. "Hi Draco," Nev and I said together.

"Hi," he said. Auntie Alice put him down and began to cook lunch.

"You okay Draco?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he said. "I'm glad their gone. At least I'm glad Dad is,"

"Why?" Nev asked horrified. "How can you be glad?"

"Mum and Dad never held me," Draco said, his voice turning icy cold. "All I had was Dobby. They never played with me. Dad wanted me to be his 'perfect pureblood prince.' Mummy tried to play, but Daddy always made her stop," Tears were falling from his eyes now. "I miss my mummy,"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I know," I said. "I miss my mum all the time. I don't even remember her all that well,"

"Do you think that your dad will…" Draco trailed off.

"What?" Nev and I asked.

"Do you think he'll hate me?" Draco asked, his voice suddenly very small.

"No way!" I shouted, scaring Auntie Alice. "My daddy won't hate you!"

"My daddy won't either!" Nev said.

"Why are you so worried Draco?" Auntie Alice asked.

"Because their daddy's didn't like mine at Hogwarts," Draco sniffled.

I blinked at him. "But your nothing like your dad," I said. "Your nice and funny and tough!"

"Yeah!" Nev said. "What he said!"

"Here," I said, handing him Moony and giving Nev Padfoot. "You guys hang on to those. We can be the Mini Marad…"

"Marauders Harry," Auntie Alice said.

"Yeah!" I said. "What Auntie Alice said!"

"Okay!" Nev shouted, his eyes lighting up.

"Sounds good to me!" Draco said.

"Good!" I said. "Now we just have to find someone else to join us. Someone who won't be like Wormtail,"

Nev and I shivered at the thought of Wormtail, formally known as Uncie Wormy and the fourth Marauder. Draco shivered too because we had told him what he had done to my mummy and Uncie Siri.

"No more Wormtails," Draco said.

"No more Wormtails," Nev and I agreed.

"Come on boys," Auntie Alice said with a smile. "It's time for lunch,"

"Yes!" I shouted. "Broomstick grilled cheese again!"

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"You'll love it!" Nev shouted. "Come on and try it!"

**Author's Note**

**I hate making Albus the bad guy, but it was necessary for a minute. So, who is the Albus imposter? How were Draco's parents caught? Will they meet the Weasely children? How will this end? Most shall be revealed in the next chapter! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Albus and Albus

**Chapter Six: Albus and Albus**

**A Lost Wizard**

**By: William Smith**

_**Earlier in the week, it was discovered that Hogwarts' Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was being impersonated by a Death Eater and later discovered unconscious in the cellars of Malfoy Manor. The headmaster had severe head injuries, three broken ribs, and a broken hip bone. He was rushed to St. Mungo's but was pronounced dead Friday afternoon due to extreme blood loss.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore was over a hundred years old at the time of his death. He lost his sister, mother, and father in his childhood and never married or had children of his own. He was a loyal man who was thought to be a manipulator because of his imposter. He leaves in his death his brother, Aberforth, niece, Alina, and nephew, Dylan. **_

_**When I questioned James Potter on his death, he replied 'We have lost a great wizard. I'm sorry I ever doubted him and I hope justice will be brought to the man who caused this loss,' It appears he has forgiven the headmaster for the attempted kidnapping of his son. **_

_**But who still runs around as Albus' imposter? Can our Aurors catch him in time before another wizard or witch falls victim? We may never know.**_

I put down the newspaper and moaned. Albus was dead and his imposter was still running around. Harry was still at this lunatic's mercy. Can't we Potters get a break in this world? I mean first we get targeted by a mad man, then we lose the woman of the house, next we lose the headmaster, and now one of the mad man's servants are trying to kill my son! Oh Merlin, we're screwed!

I looked at Harry. He was coloring a picture with Draco and Neville. My eyes grew to the size of saucers when I saw what it was.

It was a woman with fiery red hair and a huge smile. She was wearing a white dress and on her face were the eyes the same shade of emeralds. In her arms was a baby with the same eyes and a shock of jet black hair. A man beside her also had jet black hair and hazel eyes.

Then, I realized she had wings. Above her head was a halo. "What you got there Harry?" I asked.

"A picture of Mummy," he said, not looking up. "She's an angel now, right?"

I nodded and gave a mumbled yes. Harry looked up and crawled into my lap. "Are you okay Daddy?" he asked, " You sound sad,"

"I'm just a little worried Prongslet," I said, "Someone is pretending to be who they aren't,"

"Is it one of the bad guys?" Harry asked.

"Yup," I said.

Harry nodded and jumped off my lap. "Draco, don't you know some of the bad guys?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded and said, "Uncle Ro said he was gonna be a old fart,"

My head shot up. "Did he saw who the old fart was?" I asked.

"Dumbles," Draco said.

I stood up quickly. "Thanks Draco," I said, "You've just helped me find out who the bad man is,"

Draco squealed in delight as I ran to get Sirius, Frank, and Alice. I got Remus to watch the kids as we went to headquarters to tell Alastor what we had learned. He smiled as we reported what Draco had said.

"We know already," he said, "Another Death Eater ratted him out to be given a shorter stay in Azkaban. After the stay in Azkaban, the rest of his sentence will be spent in a rehab center until he proves he can be released back into society,"

Moody was okay with this? "Are you sure sir?" Sirius asked.

"If I wasn't he would have been given the Dementors Kiss," Moody said. "I assure you nothing is going to happen to your children. He's given a Wizard's Oath on his magic to never resort back to the dark arts,"

"But your don't truly trust him, do you?" Frank asked.

Moody laughed and shouted, "Constant vigilance!" Okay, it's still same old Moody. Thank Merlin.

We left the Ministry, being constantly on the look out for Lestrange. That bat could be anywhere, and his wife is ten time worse. Bellatrix had tried robbing the Longbottoms of their sanity but Sirius and I stopped her from succeeding. Too bad we couldn't stop her from escaping too.

"James," Frank said, "Let's go home,"

Home turned out to be a nightmare. We saw the Lestranges with Crabbe and Goyle. They were cornering Remus, who was standing protectively in front of the kids. "Let us have the children wolf!" Bellatrix cackled. "Doesn't Draco deserve to be with his aunt? Don't forget Longbottom can be saved,"

"What about Harry?" Remus asked, pushing the kids toward the cellar without taking his eyes off of Bellatrix.

"Death is the only thing waiting for him," Goyle said.

"No!" Bellatrix screamed. "He must be taken alive if we wish to bring our Lord back from the land of the dead!"

"How do you plan to do that?" Remus asked, aware that we were watching the whole scene shell shocked. He was managing to get Draco and Neville down the cellar while Harry clung to his robes. "All of his Horcruxes have been destroyed!"

"Not all of them," Bellatrix taunted as Remus finally got Harry to go down the cellar stairs. She was holding a cup with the Hufflepuff badger on it. "He missed this one, the one that will resurrect my master!"

Suddenly, all of us were fighting. Alice went down into the cellar to protect and comfort the kids while the rest of us were fighting off three crazy men and a completely insane woman. "Why isn't it little Jamie?" Bellatrix taunted as we threw hexes at each other. "Tell me dear, what's going to happen to little Harry once Daddy goes the same way as Mummy?"

"Stop it you bitch!" I shouted back. "Your not going to touch my family again!"

She cackled as I saw Sirius cast the spell. My eyes widened as I saw the fire come out from the tip and wrap itself around the cup. Fiend Fire was normally impossible to control, but the Blacks had learned to control it in a way only a mad man could attempt. Or someone related to a mad man.

Bellatrix screeched as the cup became nothing but a pile of ashes. She aimed to cast a Killing Curse at her cousin, but I hit her with the Full Body Bind hex before could utter a syllable. Her comrades joined her on the floor minutes later.

Moody and some of the other Aurors came to get them moments later. Frank and I went down into the cellar to check on Alice and the kids while Remus and Sirius recounted what happened.

I looked around the cellar, my heart sinking. Alice and the kids weren't down here. They weren't in the cellar. They were gone, disappeared, missing.

"Daddy!" a voiced squealed and suddenly I was thrown to the ground by a little body. I looked up into the eyes of my son and held him close. I felt tears slidding down my face as I heard Frank and his family reuniting, followed by a 'Uncle Siri' and a lot of laughing.

Harry pulled away and looked into my face. "Why you crying Daddy?" he asked, suddenly frightened.

"I was so afraid I lost you," I said and pulled him close again. "With how much I worry about you I should have grey hairs before you enter Hogwarts,"

Harry giggled and ran to join his friends. I watched him with affection in my eyes. No one better try to bring harm to my son again unless they wish to have the wrath of James Potter and the Marauders upon them.

I felt a hand on my shoulders and looked up. Sirius was looking at the children with affection too, torn between Draco and Harry I believed. "James," Sirius said. "Do you think I'd be crazy if I wanted to start my own family?"

"Not at all Padfoot," I said. "Not at all,"

**Another Author's Note:**

**Yeah, I have my laptop back. Thank Merlin for that. After I post this I'm going to think about posting 'Lily's Flame' and 'What If' next. Maybe I should post as soon as possible because I'm never sure how long my laptop is going to work and I don't necessarily have to update on them because they'll just be there, right? Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**

**~Aunna **


	7. Chapter 7: Newest Additions

**Chapter Seven: Newest Additions**

"Thanks again for inviting us over Arthur," I said.

"It was no problem James," Arthur said, "The kids have been dying for someone to play with other then themselves and Molly and I haven't had adult company in a while,"

"Daddy?" Harry asked.

"Yeah bud?" I looked at him.

"Isn't Ron the same age as Draco, Nev, and me?"

"Yes," I said. What was running through this boy's head right now? We had discussed this so many times I don't think I'd be able to forget what Ron liked, feared, hated, or what he looked like for years!

"Do you think he'd want to be a Mini Marauder Dad?" Harry asked.

So he was trying to find someone to finish off his little group. That makes much more sense now. "I'm sure he'd be thrilled Harry," I said, "Even if he doesn't, that doesn't mean you can't be friends with him. He might not like doing pranks as much as the three of you or he might not want to be that close right off the bat. Just give him some time Hare,"

Harry nodded and ran to catch up to Draco and Neville. He seemed to be a little more shy then normal, I'm hoping it's a stage and not a permanent thing about him. I'm too use to him being loud and hyperactive.

When we got to the Burrow, the kids were automatically debating on how the house was standing. "It's got to be magic," Draco said, "There's no other way that house can be standing by itself,"

I smiled at them and just assumed they were right. No one really knew what kept the Burrow standing. The Weasleys didn't even know what held it up and they had lived here for almost twenty years!

The moment we entered the house I had chills going down my spine. It was eerily silent for a house with seven children. I couldn't even hear Molly bustling about trying to make lunch or clean up the house. "Hello?" Arthur called out, "I'm home and I brought some friends!"

Suddenly the floor trembled and multiple children with bright red hair came running down the stairs. Draco, Neville, and Harry squeaked and hid behind me.

The oldest, Bill, I knew he was on his seventh year at Hogwarts. The second oldest, Charlie, was on his fifth. Percy was a second year and the twins were going next year. Ron would be going after the twins with the boys and Ginny was going the year after him.

It was obvious that they were all itching to meet the kids, even Bill and Percy, and their mother followed close behind them. Molly smiled at me and approached the boys. "Why hello there boys," she said, "I'm Mrs. Weasley. What's your names?"

Harry was the first to get his voice back. "Well Mrs. Weasley, I'm Harry,"

"I'm Neville," Neville added.

"My name is Draco," Draco said.

"Those are some very nice names boys," she said. The boys smiled and Harry hesitantly went up to Ron.

Harry put his hand out to Ron for him to shake. "Hi," Harry said, "I'm Harry, who are you?"

"Ron," the small redhead managed to squeak out. He shook Harry's hand and relaxed when Harry smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Ron," Harry said, "My dad told me a lot about you, though I think he likes to talk about your twin brothers more. Did they really blow the whole kitchen up and give all of you purple hands?"

The boys launched into chatter, Draco and Neville joining them before Ron introduced them to the others. They immediately took a liking to Fred, George, and Charlie, Bill took a minute to get use too, and Percy and Ginny weren't really interacting with them. Ginny seemed to be staring at the boys while Percy seemed too uptight and constantly berated the boys for giving the twins ideas.

"Where's Sirius?" Molly asked.

"He's got a date," I said chuckling, "He's been dating her for a few months now and I think he's thinking about popping the question pretty soon. Maybe today. She loves the kids and she doesn't put Remus down for being a werewolf or anything,"

"What's her name?" Molly asked.

"Erica Bones," I said, "She's a third cousin to Amelia,"

"Wasn't she the one you that you boys tried to prank for years but always managed to get away?" Molly asked. I nodded and she laughed. Erica had managed to dodge a hex that was suppose to change her skin pink and sparkly and made it hit Malfoy. We had thanked her for that one and let her join in on the biggest prank of our fifth year. Let's just say, the Slytherins had to stay at Hogwarts a little longer then everyone else that year.

"Dad!" Harry shouted and started to pull me toward Ron, the twins, and Draco and Neville, "Ron said he'd be a Mini-Marauder and the twins want to be in it too!"

I laughed. "I don't think there can ever be enough Marauders Harry," I said, watching the twins' eyes light up with excitement. The younger boys cheered and I couldn't help but mutter a little charm I had learned in my third year at Percy. Suddenly he had bunny ears and his hair was pink. He jumped up and he had a bunny tail.

The kids burst into laughter while Molly tried frantically to reverse the spell. "Let me do it Molly," I said, "I've cast that spell plenty of times in my days and I've had to cast the countercharm too,"

Molly, not seeming to realize it was me who charmed her son, let me through to cast the spell. The kids seemed a little disappointed that Percy had been changed back. We all jumped a minute later when someone revved an engine.

"Uncle Padfoot!" Harry shouted, followed closely by Draco, with Neville and Ron following at a slower pace.

Said uncle came into the house moments later, putting both Harry and Draco over his shoulders. "You missed it Uncle Padfoot!" Harry shouted.

"Percy got pink hair, bunny ears, and a fluffy tail!" Draco finished, laughing.

"It was not in any way funny," Percy said, blushing.

"Come on Percy!" Fred said.

"It was extremely hilarious!" George finished.

Percy just blushed harder and went upstairs. I snuck a peek at Ginny and she was smiling. She wasn't staring at Harry anymore, she was trying to play with Neville. I guess she had never seen another boy besides her brothers and she was just trying to decide who was more approachable.

Soon enough it was time to leave, though we ended up taking six children home instead of three. They refused to go anywhere without each other. Eventually Molly had caved and we agreed to watch the kids, only if the others were home because, if we had Erica, we were evened out to one kid per adult. But the fun was just beginning.

_One year later…_

I watched Sirius pace back and forth in the waiting room, wanting to hear any news about his wife, Erica Black, or their unborn child. They had married a month after the boys had meet the Weasleys and learned about three months later they were expecting.

"Sit down Siri," I said, "They should be coming out any minute now,"

"But something has to be wrong!" Sirius shouted, "They've been in there for nearly eight hours!"

"And it took Lily nine to give birth to Harry," I reminded him, "This could be a while Padfoot. Wearing the floor down isn't helping anything,"

Just then Remus came through the Floo, followed by four sleepy eight-year-olds in their pajamas. "They all had nightmares," Remus explained, "They all wanted you,"

Harry jumped into my arms, followed hesitantly by Ron. Draco latched himself to Sirius while Neville held Sirius' hand. "Can you tell me what your nightmare was about Harry?" I asked.

"Mum was in my dream Dad," Harry whispered, "She was standing in front of me, smiling. Then she got this weird look on her face and she fell to the ground after this green light flashed. Then You-Know-Who was standing right there with Wormtail and he looked real angry Dad. He saw me and he sent the green light and I thought I was going to die Dad,"

Harry was in tears by the time he had finished. I held him close as I motioned Ron to sit on my other leg. "Can you tell me what your's was about Ron?" I asked.

"There were these huge spiders Mr. Potter," Ron said, "And they were chasing Harry and me. Then the spiders and Harry were gone and I was with Dad and this huge snake was right behind him. I was screaming at him to run but he couldn't hear me and the snake bit him in the leg. Then the snake tried to kill me but I woke up. Mr. Potter, is Dad alright?"

"Let me go check, okay Ron?" I said, "Make sure Harry doesn't get more upset,"

Ron nodded and I went to the Burrow. "Molly, Arthur, are you home?"

Both appeared in the living room a few seconds later. "James, is something wrong?" Molly asked.

"I was at the hospital with Sirius because Erica went into labor," I said, "I was trying to get Sirius to sit down when Remus came through the Floo with the kids. All of them had nightmares and Ron saw a snake bit you in his dream Arthur. I think it would be best if you came and comforted him,"

"Keep an eye on Ginny, Molly," Arthur said, "I'll be back,"

We went back through the Floo to St. Mungo's and Ron was over the moon. He seemed to really believe that Arthur was dead. "Are you sure you're alright?" Ron asked right before Arthur left.

"I'm absolutely fine Ron," Arthur said, "Sweet dreams little man,"

Ron smiled and blushed. I don't really know why, the others were already asleep and I don't think Sirius was judging him.

Another half an hour past before we got any news. "Congratulations Mr. Black," a nurse said, "You're the proud father of a bouncing baby boy!"


	8. Chapter 8: The Time Has Come!

**Chapter Eight: The Time Has Come!**

_Harry's P.O.V_

"Hurry up Harry!" Ron shouted as we ran down the road towards my house, "They might go without us!"

"They wouldn't risk having the wrath of Potter upon them!" I shouted back as we reached the house, "Dad's been looking forward to this trip all week!"

"Of course he has!" Ron said.

We laughed and hurried into the house, being tackled by little Benjamin Black as we did. "Hey there Benny," I said, "Do you know where your daddy and my daddy are?"

"'Chen!" Benny said.

"Thanks Ben!" Ron said as he dashed to the kitchen, leaving me to hold the small three year old as he did. I shook my head at me. Same old reckless and forgetful Ron and same old clueless and innocent Benny. I had no doubt that Ron would make it into Gryffindor without a hitch. I thought that either I was Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. I would never be as smart as a Ravenclaw and never in my entire life would I be a slimy Slytherin! Draco, I knew he was nervous about being a Slytherin because of his parents, but Uncle Padfoot's parents were Slytherin and Uncle Padfoot was a Gryffindor so he shouldn't worry too much. I think Neville's going to be Gryffindor too.

"Going to be just like you Dad," I whispered as I went down the hallway to the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen was Uncle Padfoot, the rest of the Mini-Marauders, Uncle Moony, Aunt Erica, Aunt Alice, Uncle Frank, and Dad. Dad looked up and smiled. "Looks like Harry found your runaway tyke Siri,"

Uncle Padfoot sighed with relief and took Benny out of my hands, giving him to Erica who was due to bring another Black into the world in a three months. I sat next to Dad, who passed me a plate of eggs and toast. "You have to finish eating before we go to Diagon Ally,"

I nodded and quickly started to eat my eggs. Ron had already devoured two plates of food and was quickly finishing his third. I rolled my eyes at him. Sometimes I swear he had a bigger stomach than a full grown dragon and I had watched one eat the one time Dad let us go with the Weasleys to see Charlie!

I finished after ten minutes of Ron begging me to hurry up and Draco hitting upside the head for bothering me. "Sometimes I swear your worse then Ben!" he said.

We went through the Floo and I managed not to fall and come out clean. I smiled at that because the others were still picking themselves off the ground and waiting for Dad, Uncle Padfoot, or Uncle Frank to use a cleaning charm on them. I looked around the pub and spotted the Weasleys a few feet away from us. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" I shouted, "We're here!"

The Weasleys turned around and spotted us. "What took you so long?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Harry was taking forever to eat his breakfast," Ron said.

"You finished about four plates before Harry even finished half of his plate!" Neville said.

"Then you kept bothering him to hurry up," Draco added.

I rolled my eyes as Mrs. Weasley dragged Ron away while telling him off. The twins followed them. Sometimes he could be really annoying, but he was one of my best friends for life. Nothing could separate us, not even his stomach.

Dad took me to Flourish and Blotts while Uncle Padfoot took Draco to Madame Malkins and Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice took Neville to get the stuff for potions. I never did bother to learn what that place was called.

"Come on Harry," Dad said, "We have to pick up all the books for the three of you,"

"Then we have to go the Madame Malkins while Draco gets the ink, parchment, and quills, and then pick out the trunks so we can meet everyone at Ollivanders," I finished.

Dad nodded and we quickly found the books. "Dad," I said, "What are you going to do while I'm at school?"

"Probably just hang out with Remus," he said, "Maybe Padfoot when he isn't busy being a dad,"

"You're not going to find someone to replace Mum, right?" I asked.

Dad froze in his tracks and stared at me. "Are you feeling alright son?" he asked.

I nodded. "Then why are you asking me that?"

"Remember that wizarding summer camp you sent me too in June?" a nod from Dad, "One of the boys there, I think his name was Gregory Goyle, said that when his Mum died the first thing his Dad did after the funeral was dating a whole bunch of women. I know his Dad's in jail now and he lives with his aunt, but he remembered his Dad saying that he never loved his Mum, he just needed a heir and the marriage had been arranged before his birth. He told me you were just taking longer because you really loved her and it was only a matter of time before you started seeing someone else and then you wouldn't love me anymore…"

I slapped my hand over my mouth. I wasn't suppose to tell him that part of the conversation! He was really going to hate me now!

I just stared at my shoes while the seconds ticked by. Was Goyle right? Was Dad just standing there because he couldn't imagine that I had figured it all out? I screwed up now. He was going to send me to live with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon now and I was basically going to be ignored for the rest of my life while Dad married another woman and had a new heir.

Dad put his finger under my chin and forced me to look at him. His eyes were filled with confusion, worry, and anger. "Harry James Potter," he said, "There will never be a day when I won't love you, don't forget that. As for remarrying to replace your mother, I don't think that'll ever happen either. I was deeply in love with your mother and she'll be the only woman I love. Though, I have been think about adopting a little brother for you,"

My eyes went huge. My dad was trying to get me a little brother? "Really?" I asked.

"You wouldn't be upset by that, would you?" Dad asked.

I quickly shook my head in the negative and hugged my dad. "Dad," I said, "I love you,"

"Love you too, son," Dad said.

_Later at Madame Malkins…_

"Why, isn't it the Potters?" Madame Malkin said.

"Hello there," Dad said with a smile, "Just getting Harry's Hogwarts robes,"

Madame Malkin looked at me and smiled. "First year is always exciting, isn't it?"

A nodded my head. "I've been waiting to go for years!" I said, "Dad, Uncle Padfoot, and Uncle Moony won't stop telling me about their time there!"

She laughed as her tape measure went to work. She was picking out the fabrics I was going to need. "Did you hear about the Transfiguration teacher James?" she asked.

"No," Dad said, "What happened?"

"She just up and left," Madame Malkin said, "Right before the beginning of the school year too. Headmistress McGonagall thinks she's going to be the Professor again for the year,"

I remembered Dad saying she had been the Transfiguration teacher when he went to school. "I was one of her best students," Dad said, "I'd be more then willing to fill in the position,"

"Would you be willing to work with Severus Snape?" Madame Malkin asked, "He is the Potions Professor at Hogwarts and I remember clearly that you both hated each other with a passion,"

"I can handle it," Dad said, "I know what we did when we were younger was wrong and I know if I apologized we wouldn't be trying to kill each other. But I doubt we'll ever be friends,"

She nodded and called off the tape measurer. "Come back in an hour," she said, "The robes will be ready then,"

We nodded and ran off. We had ten minutes to pick out the trunks before we had to meet everyone at Ollivanders.

_Later at Ollivanders…_

All four of us walked in, followed by our family's. Ron had joined us right before we walked in. "Well, well, well," a voice said, "What do we have here?"

An old man walked out of the shadows. I guess it was Ollivander. "Why isn't this an odd combination?" Ollivander said, "I never would have guess a Malfoy, a Potter, a Weasley, and a Longbottom could be friends,"

"We like to do the impossible," Neville said, smiling.

Ollivander started naming off all of our family's wands. He never got one wrong. "Let's start with Mr. Malfoy first," he said.

It took about five minutes before Draco found his wand. Ash, fourteen inches, dragon heartstring core. He never had looked prouder then when he shot off the sparks.

Then he did Ron. Ron was a little quicker then Draco. His wand was Oak, 12 ½ inches, unicorn hair core.

Neville took ten minutes. Every time he lifted a want it seemed that the wand wasn't good enough. But he finally found it. Elm, ten inches, griffin feather core. A very rare core it was. I had been studying wand lore. It seemed pretty interesting to make wands.

Then he got to me. I was the longest of them all. Thirty minutes to find it. He started me off with a wand Dumbledore had asked him to try on me before his imposter showed up and he died. It had a phoenix feather but it didn't work.

After going through most of the shop, Ollivander gasped. "Could his wand be…" he muttered before picking up a golden box. He pulled out a gold wand with red, green, blue, and black lines entwined all over it. "Try this one Mr. Potter,"

The moment he put it in my hand, I felt warmer and a bright white light erupted from the tip. I smiled and looked at the wand. I wonder what it was, I had never seen this kind of wood.

"That's the most difficult wand I've ever made Mr. Potter," Ollivander said, sounding like he had just seen Merlin himself, "It's made of a very rare wood called Heart Wood. It's one of the only three samples I have ever managed to get. Thirteen inches. The core, I never truly knew what it was, but I do have one guess,"

"What is it Ollivander?" Dad asked, suddenly sounding worried.

"I believe it's an Angel's Feather," Ollivander said, "It was given to me by a golden light on the night of October 31st 1981. I believe that date rings a bell. It's far-fetched, but I believe that feather was given to me by, well, I'm sure you can guess,"

Dad looked like he was about to faint. My Mum had given Ollivander one of the feathers off of her wings? I smiled and looked at Dad. "She wanted to give me something after she died Dad," I whispered.

Dad smiled and paid for the wand. "I think you just made my son's day," Dad said.

_September 1__st__ 1991, Kings Cross Station_

I ran towards the barrier, thinking my dad was crazy and trying to land me in the hospital. How does running at a solid wall lead you to a platform that doesn't exist? I shut my eyes and waited for the crash.

But it never came. Hedwig, my snowy owl, hooted at me and caused my to open my eyes. I was at a busting platform and above me said 'Platform 9 and ¾.' Soon enough, Draco, Neville, Ron, Fred, and George joined me.

"Beautiful isn't it Gred?" George said.

"Quite Forge," Fred said.

Everyone else joined us and we loaded the trunks onto the trains. Dad smiled as I held Hedwig close to me. "Just put her with the other owls Harry," he said, "Hagrid will put her with the others in the Owlery,"

I grudgingly did so as Headmistress McGonagall walked up. "James," she said, "I know this is sudden, but I would really like to accept your offer as the Transfiguration Professor. I know you know my teaching plans by heart,"

Dad smiled and nodded. "Of course I will Professor,"

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Please James, just Minerva," she said, "I haven't been your professor in years,"

Dad laughed. "Old habits die hard," he said.

"Don't torture Severus," Professor McGonagall said, "He's getting over a nasty divorce and his sons aren't taking it too well. Neither is his daughter for that matter. I believe his sons are in Harry's year,"

Dad nodded and looked at me. "Don't make the same mistakes your uncles and I made in school Harry," he said, "But, if I don't hear of a single prank or detention, I'm going to be worried,"

I laughed at him, causing the Professor's gaze to turn to me. She smiled and shook her head. "The first child of the Marauders," she said, "And I'll have to deal with Blacks again soon,"

"There'll be another Potter," I said, "Did the papers go through yet Dad?"

"Last night," Dad said, "You'll probably meet your little brother by the end of the month,"

I smiled and whooped. "Your adopting James?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Dad nodded. "Is it okay if he stays in my dorms when he comes?" he asked. "I want to get to know him,"

"Severus is doing the same thing with his daughter," she said, "It's perfectly fine. But, can you juggle being a teacher and be the Head of House for Gryffindor? I would do it but…"

"I can handle it Minerva," Dad said. The train whistle blew and all of the students were running for the train. Dad turned and hugged me. "I'll see you soon and try not to get caught if you pull a prank. If you do, I'm still proud,"

I smiled. "Promise Dad," I said and jumped onto the train. I found a seat with the Mini-Marauders and we waved to our family's as we drove away. I think Dad was crying, even though he knew he'd see me tonight at the sorting.

We sat around and played Exploding Snap until a bushy haired girl came by and asked if anyone had seen her friend's, I think his name was Blaise, cat. We shook our heads and she left, only to be replaced by the snack trolley. Draco and I bought some sweets and shared them with everyone else.

I was reading my card about Dumbledore when Draco blurted out, "I'm no longer a Malfoy,"

Ron almost choked on his pastry. "What ever do you mean?" Neville asked.

"I asked Sirius if I had to be a Malfoy," Draco said, "He said no, I could get my name changed. So I changed it to my mother's maiden name, Black," Draco smiled. "I don't think I've ever made a better decision,"

"Congratulations Mr. Black!" Fred shouted.

"You have abandoned your dark ties!" George added.

"Draco Black," I muttered, "It has a nice ring to it,"

Then all hell broke loose. Goyle and his friend Crabbe Jr. came walking in with a blonde boy who's hair was even lighter then Draco's. "Why hello there," the blonde said, "My name is Francis Rose. You must be Draco Malfoy,"

"It's Draco Black now," Draco growled.

"And you must be Harry Potter," Francis said, ignoring Draco, "Gregory has told me a lot about you,"

I gave Goyle a death stare. I really didn't like that kid. Francis gave the Weasleys and Neville a look of disgust. "Why are you two with blood traitors?" he asked, "Everyone knows that Weasleys aren't the kind to be friends with. If you want, I can show you who you truly belong too,"

"No," Draco and I said in unison.

Francis looked shocked. Then anger filled his eyes. "Your father would be extremely disappointed in you Draco," he said.

Draco jumped up and slammed his fist into Francis' face. I jumped up and held him back before he could do any more damage. "He might be my father," Draco growled as Crabbe lifted Rose up, "But my real Dad is Sirius Black and, if I remember clearly, he was a blood traitor. Plus, Harry killed who most of you pureblood fanatics followed and his mother was a muggleborn. I suggest you leave before all of us beat you to a bloody pulp,"

The Weasleys stood up and so did Neville. I let go of Draco and prepared myself to fight. But I didn't do it quickly enough. Goyle jumped on me and started beating me like a punching bag. Fred and George managed to get him off of me after helping Neville get away from Crabbe. Ron got in between Draco and Rose. "Neville, go get Percy!" he shouted and Neville ran out the compartment.

Since no one was watching Crabbe now and I was alone, he slammed his foot onto my arm with a sickening crack. I screamed and held my arm close. My scream caught Draco's attention and he leapt at Crabbe, forcing him to leave me alone.

"What is going on here!" Percy shouted. All of us froze. It appeared that Francis was wailing on Ron, Fred and George were holding Goyle back and Crabbe and Draco were about to smash each other's faces. He spotted me after a moment. "Harry, what's wrong with your arm?"

"I think Crabbe smashed it," I said, my voice breaking and tears starting to fall. Percy automatically got down next to me and felt my arm. I yelped as he added pressure.

Percy sighed. "It's definitely broken," he said and turned to Neville, "Can you tell me what happened before you got me?"

"Francis was insulting Draco," Neville said, "Then Draco punched Francis in the face. Harry got up to hold Draco back. When he thought Draco wouldn't attack Francis again he let him go and the rest of us stood up. Goyle attacked Harry, Crabbe attacked me, and Francis attacked Draco. Ron tried to stop Draco and Francis while the twins got Crabbe off of me. After they got Crabbe off they went to get Goyle off of Harry. Then I left to got you,"

"Fred and George," Percy said, "What happened after that?"

It was Fred who spoke. "While we were holding back Goyle, no one was watching Crabbe," he said, "He ran at Harry and jumped on his arm. Harry screamed and Draco launched himself at Crabbe to get him off of Harry and then you came in,"

Percy nodded and reached up to grab a camera. "Professor McGonagall insisted to put these up since there seemed to be a fight on the train every year. She got Professor Flitwick to charm them to only turn on when there might be a fight brewing. This better back up your story boys. Ron, go get Hagrid and then take the others to get in their Hogwarts robes. Francis, take your goons and get ready. Harry, Hagrid might be big, but he can get your robes on better then I can without jostling your arm,"

I just whimpered in response and Ron soon returned with Hagrid. He left with the others and Hagrid helped me get into my robes. "That must hurt a lot 'Arry," he said.

I nodded and he lifted me up. "Dad's going to throw a fit," I said, chuckling.

Hagrid chuckled too and soon we were at Hogwarts. He let me get in the boat with Ron, Draco, and Neville since this would be the only year we would ride boats. But, before we went in with Deputy Headmaster Professor Flitwick, Hagrid led Draco, Francis, Goyle, Crabbe, and I to the hospital wing. Dad, Professor McGonagall, Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Frank, and Aunt Alice was there. Along with Crabbe's mum and Goyle's aunt.

"Harry!" Dad shouted and wrapped his arms around me. I yelped as he moved my broken arm.

Dad pulled away and Madame Pomfrey led me to a bed. Dad always took me to Madame Pomfrey instead of St. Mungo's if he could help it. She gently pressed against my arm and I hissed. She sighed and put it in a cast. "After the feast, come back and I'll give you Skele-Mend," she said as she put some bruising cream on the bruises, "I want you to be extremely careful,"

"Yes ma'am," I said as she let me off the bed. She quickly fixed Rose's nose and put bruising cream on everyone's bruises.

Professor McGonagall asked Draco and I what had happened after she talked to Percy. We told her everything as it had happened. But, when she asked Rose and his friends, they told everything but the truth. They said that we had started taunting them and they were just defending family honor. I rolled my eyes as Dad led us to the rest of the first years. They were going to be in huge trouble when the professor watched the video tape.

After five minutes of being left with the other first years, the Hogwarts ghosts all came in. The girls screamed and one fainted. The boys were shaking, but a few of us thought it was really cool.

"Forgive and forget," The Fat Friar said, "I say we give Peeves another chance,"

"We've given Peeves enough chances," another ghost said.

It was Nearly Headless Nick that spotted us first. "It looks like we have another batch of witches and wizards on our hands," he said.

"I hope to see you in my house!" The Fat Friar shouted as Professor Flitwick led us away.

There were plenty of gasps as we entered the Great Hall, one coming from me. Dad had told me how beautiful it was and that the ceiling was enchanted, but you never truly appreciate it until you witness it yourself.

On a stool was an old, battered hat. Suddenly, it's seems broke apart and it began to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

"Abbot, Hannah!" the professor shouted.

A small girl with pigtails walked up and put the hat on. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted as soon as it touched her head.

We all stood at attention when they called "Black, Draco," The hat took a minute to decide but soon it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone at the Slytherin table looked the most shocked, though everyone in the school was.

Draco quickly took off the hat and ran to join his new house. "Boot, Terry" was after Draco and was quickly sorted into Ravenclaw. "Crabbe Jr., Vincent" became the first Slytherin.

The bushy haired girl, "Granger, Hermione," joined Gryffindor also.

We didn't really pay attention to anyone else's sorting. But the moment "Longbottom, Neville," was called, he had Ron and me's full attention. The hat took a minute with him too. Finally, it cried, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Everyone laughed at Neville because he ran off with the hat still on his head. He put the hat back and sat next to Draco. Draco put a comforting arm around Neville and gave him a thumbs up. Neville smiled.

Time seemed to fly by until I was called. "Potter, Harry," rang throughout the hall. I could hear everyone whispering. "Did he just say Harry Potter?" or "As in the Savior?" I heard one Slytherin whisper, "The one who ruined perfection,"

I gulped as the professor slipped the hat over my head. _Harry Potter has finally come to Hogwarts, _the hat said. _Now lets look and see where you belong._

After a minute or two the hat spoke again. _You show great intelligence, _it said, _But everyone in that house would drive you to insanity trying to help you study. Slytherin, you show great cunning, though sometimes you are not that sly about how you do things. But, with the fact that just about everyone in that house has shown me in their thoughts they wish great harm upon you, that won't be the safest house for you to be. You show great loyalty, but your courage shines brighter. Better put you in GRYFFINDOR!_

I smiled and took off the hat, running to join my friends. The twins were shouting "We've got Potter!" over and over again while the rest of the house was cheering.

I sat next to Neville. "The hat almost put me in Slytherin," Draco whispered, "That was the most terrifying moment of my whole life, I swear!"

"It wanted to put me in Hufflepuff at first," Neville said, "But eventually it saw I had great courage, I just don't show it all the time,"

We all growled when we heard "Rose, Francis." He walked up to the hat with this cocky expression and some sort of swing in his hips. We held back chuckles and made the decision that he walked like a girl. The hat barely touch a hair before it shouted, "SLYHTHERIN!"

As he walked towards the house of Snakes, I heard, "Snape, Ryan," and I looked towards the hat. The boy had short, straight hair, but dark blue eyes. I looked at Professor Snape. Ryan was lucky he didn't have his nose. I would have been mortified if I had a nose that huge!

As the hat when over his head, I could see his body trembling. He was terrified. I felt bad for him, Sorting shouldn't be that scary. Then the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

His brother "Snape, William," followed behind him. He walked up and managed to give his brother's shoulder a squeeze before getting to the hat. William had Professor Snape's eyes, but once again managed to avoid getting his nose. The hat barely got on his head before it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The whole hall went silent. A Snape had went to the house of the Loyal. I remember Dad saying that Professor Snape had been a spy for the Order and pretended to be a spy for You-Know-Who. I'm not sure if being the son of a spy would make you loyal or more cunning then ever. I started clapping, followed by the rest of Gryffindor table, then Hufflepuff table, next was Ryan, finally the rest of the school.

We sat there and waited until they called "Weasley, Ron." The hat barely touched his head before it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Then we waited until "Zabini, Blaise," became a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall stood and gained all of our attention.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," she said, "I all hope you had a wonderful summer break. I do hope all old students finished their summer work and I give a warm welcome to all our first years. As we say every year, please stay out of the Forbidden Forest unless accompanied by an adult," she gave the twins a look. "Mr. Flinch has added to his list of forbidden items and rules so please check that over. This year we welcome two new professors. First I would like you to welcome Professor Quriell, our new Defense teacher," a small round of applause. "Second, our new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Potter,"

Gryffindor broke into cheers, as did Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Slytherin stayed quiet and looked extremely peeved. I rolled my eyes. Normally Slytherin behavior towards someone who didn't follow their beliefs.

McGonagall led us into the school song, which most finished at the same time. The twins were an exception, who were doing a slow funeral march. When they finished she just laughed and with a swish of her wand food appeared on the table. I had to ask Neville to help me get some of my food on my plate because of my cast. Curse stupid Crabbe and his extra fat!

Soon the feast was over and we were sent to our dorms. Everyone but me. Dad led me to the hospital wing and explained that I was to call him Professor Potter in class. I nodded and leaned against him. "Next time he tries to fight me I'm going to heck him into next week," I muttered.

"I'm sure you will," Dad said. He leaned over and kissed the top of my head. "I'll show you the common room tomorrow Harry. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey is going to keep you here for the night,"

I yawned and nodded. "I love you Dad,"

"Love you too son,"

**Author's Note:**

**Oh Merlin! This chapter is fourteen pages long! New personal record! What do you this of Francis? Don't get him confused with Rose Weasley when they use his last name. She hasn't been born yet. So, here is how I think the first year Gryffindor schedule is going to go. They will not have that many classes with Slytherin!**

**Monday:**

_**7:00-8:00 Breakfast**_

_**8:30-10:30 Charms w/Ravenclaw **_

_**11:00-1:00 Transfiguration w/Hufflepuff**_

_**1:30-2:30 Lunch**_

_**3:00-5:00 Elective (Gryffindor/Slytherin Art, Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff Music) **_

_**5:00-7:00 Free Time**_

_**7:30-9:30 Dinner**_

_**10:00 In Dorms**_

_**11:00 Lights Out**_

**Tuesday:**

_**7:00-8:00 Breakfast**_

_**8:30-10:30 Herblogy w/Hufflepuff**_

_**11:00-1:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts w/Ravenclaw**_

_**1:30-3:30 Lunch**_

_**4:00-6:00 Flying w/ Slytherin**_

_**6:30-8:30 Dinner**_

_**10:00-12:00 Astronomy w/Ravenclaw**_

_**12:30 Lights Out**_

**Wednesday **

_**7:00-8:00 Breakfast**_

_**8:30-10:30 Charms w/Ravenclaw **_

_**11:00-1:00 Transfiguration w/Hufflepuff**_

_**1:30-2:30 Lunch**_

_**3:00-5:00 Elective (Gryffindor/Slytherin Music, Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff Art) **_

_**5:00-7:00 Free Time**_

_**7:30-9:30 Dinner**_

_**10:00 In Dorms**_

_**11:00 Lights Out**_

**Thursday**

_**7:00-8:00 Breakfast**_

_**8:30-10:30 Herblogy w/Hufflepuff**_

_**11:00-1:00 Flying w/ Slytherin**_

_**1:30-2:30 Lunch**_

_**3:00-5:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts w/Ravenclaw**_

_**5:30-7:30 Dinner**_

_**8:00-9:30 Free Time**_

_**10:00-12:00 Astronomy w/Ravenclaw**_

_**12:30 Lights Out**_

**Friday**

_**7:00-8:00 Breakfast**_

_**8:30-10:30 Defense Against the Dark Arts w/Ravenclaw**_

_**11:00-1:00 Transfiguration w/Hufflepuff **_

_**1:30-2:30 Lunch**_

_**3:00-5:00 Charms w/Ravenclaw**_

_**5:30-7:30 Potions w/Slytherin**_

_**8:00-9:30 Free Time**_

_**10:00 In Dorms**_

_**11:00 Lights Out**_

_**Weekends no classes.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Pranks, Madame P, and Brother

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, slight problem with the schedule. I only put Potions in on Friday. I meant to put Potion in where it says 'Flying w/ Slytherin' on Tuesday and 'Herblogy w/ Hufflepuff' on Thursday. Plus, on Tuesday lunch isn't supposed to be two hours long. It should be the same as Thursday.**

**This is set three weeks into the term, so it's time for the Mini-Marauders to show their stuff!**

**Chapter Nine: Pranks, Madame Pomfrey, and Brothers**

_Harry's P.O.V_

I groaned as Draco tried to shake me awake. "Just five more minutes," I mumbled, rolling away from him. I really didn't feel all that good and I thought if I even tried to stand I would throw up whatever I ate last night. I must've caught whatever Ryan had last week in D.A.D.A.

"Come on Harry!" Draco shouted, "We don't want Professor Potter to come in here and drag us out of bed, do we?"

I opened my eyes and put on my glasses. "Draco," I said, "If I look like I'm about to upchuck, I probably am. Make sure I get to the hospital,"

"You got whatever Ryan and William had, don't you?" Draco asked.

I nodded and got dressed. I grabbed my Charms textbox and my Transfiguration textbox. "Are you sure you can handle it Harry?" Draco asked, "Ryan did the same thing and ended up throwing up all over Professor Qurriel's classroom,"

"I'll be fine Dray," I said, "Besides; I'm not missing out on that prank that we're pulling on Rose and his goons today!"

Draco smiled at that. It was our revenge for getting Draco detention first week, causing him to have to deal with Finch and Mrs. Norris, breaking my arm, and insulting our family and friends. There was no way I was missing out on those idiots getting what they deserved, especially after what they did to the Snape twins last week.

_Flashback…_

_Draco, Neville, Ron, and I were walking to Potions, not wanting Professor Snape to give us more detention when we heard Rose and his goons taunting someone. "Come on you little 'Puff!" Rose sneered, "Aren't Snapes supposed to be extremely good at offensive and defensive magic?"_

"_We've barely begun school you idiot!" I heard William shout, his voice quivering, "Dad wouldn't even teach us a simple Stinging Hex before we started school! But, if you don't put Ryan down there's going to be some hexes flying!"_

_He turned down a corridor and spotted Rose and his goons cornering William, Ryan being levitated in midair. Ryan had these horrible boils all over him and he was trying, and failing, at holding back the tears. "Neville," I whispered, "Go get Dad and Professor Flitwick. Draco, go get Professor Snape. Ron and I'll try to help William,"_

_They nodded and Draco went flying down the stairs to the dungeons, while Neville ran up them to get our Head of House and the Deputy Headmaster. Ron ran to stand between William and Rose while I muttered a countercharm to lightly levitate Ryan to the floor. The moment he touched the ground I put his head in my lap and pointed my wand at Crabbe and Goyle. "Come any closer and I'll curse you into next month!" I growled._

"_Why are you picking on these two?" Ron asked, "Their dad is your Head of House!"_

"_Who cares?" Rose asked, "They've ruined Professor Snape's reputation. They'll probably be disowned by him the moment they turn seventeen,"_

_Before anyone could react he sent a Stinging Hex at William and then sent a Repelling Charm at Ron and me. All three spells hit and I was thrown across the room, Ryan clinging to me for dear life. Ryan was turning green and I knew he was going to be sick. I spotted a bucket left over from when Finch had been cleaning the corridor and handed to Ryan. He promptly threw up and I rubbed circles on his back, just like Dad did when I was sick._

_I looked at William and Ron. Ron was picking himself off the floor and William looked about ready to hex Rose and be sick at the same time._

"_What is going on here?" Professor Snape bellowed as he ran over to Ryan and me, Draco not too far behind. Professor Snape looked at me and then Ryan. "Ryan, what happened?" he asked in a softer tone once Ryan was done being sick._

_Ryan took a second before answering. "I was coming down to the dungeons to get a Stomach Calming Draught and William was coming with me because both of us weren't feeling too well. All of a sudden I was covered in boils and up in the air. Goyle or Crabbe were levitating me and William was trying to get them to put me down,"_

_William picked up for Ryan when he started being sick again. "They wouldn't put them down, no matter what I did," he said, "Francis kept laughing at me and then Ron and Harry showed up. Ron got in between Francis and me while Harry got Ryan. Then Francis said you were going to disown us and threw a Stinging Hex at me and a Repelling Charm at Ron and Harry. Then Harry handed Ryan a nearby bucket and he started being sick. You came soon after that,"_

_Professors Flitwick and Potter came down a moment later. William repeated the story after Professor Snape summoned a Calming Draught and both boys were sent to the Hospital Wing. Professor Flitwick led Rose and his goons away and Dad just gave me a look that said he'd want to talk to me later. Professor Snape led us to the classroom and we all shared a look. Their fate was sealed from the moment they laid a hand on the Snapes._

_End of Flashback…_

Operation Payback was starting to go into effect as we entered the Great Hall. We saw Francis and his friends eating their breakfast and we struggled to hold back our laughter. We had convinced the house elves to put a potion in their food. I just can't wait to see what was going to happen!

We sat down and all I was able to eat was a little bit of toast and some orange juice. I really thought I was going to be sick right then and there.

Then everything just snowballed and went downhill.

_James' P.O.V_

I was worried about Harry. He looked extremely pale and he was barely eating anything. "Severus," I said, "Wasn't Harry with Ryan last week?"

"He was there when my Slytherins attacked him and his brother," he said, not looking up from his breakfast, "Why do you ask?"

"I think he's coming down with whatever they had," I said. Severus looked up, sighed, and shook his head.

"I think he's getting sick also," he said, "Why don't you get up and get him to the Hospital Wing before he gets sick all over Gryffindor table,"

I nodded and started to stand. Thank Merlin we were being civil to each other now. I have no doubt in my mind if we weren't he wouldn't have even taken a glance at Harry.

Before I could leave the table Harry turned around and got sick. He then started apologizing to a Hufflepuff who had been sitting behind him, who assured him it was fine. She was just going to have to be careful leaving the Hall and change her robes before class.

I sent a Cleaning Charm at the mess and started to lead Harry away when there were multiple screams from the Slytherin table. I looked and saw the three boys who had attacked Severus' boys were now spouting chicken feathers from their heads and their skins were turning a violent shade of purple. All three were singing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star and I looked at Severus. His gaze was switching from the Weasley twins and Harry and his friends, but anyone who was paying attention could see he had a little smile on his face.

"Professor Potter get Mr. Potter to the Infirmary immediately!" she shouted, "Professor Snape, get your three students and get them there too! We don't need anyone else to be sick!"

I nodded and led him out the Great Hall, barely ignoring the urge to carry him to Madame Pomfrey. He looked like he was about to pass out but I knew the rules, I had to treat him as I would any other student.

"James!" I heard Severus shout. I turned around. "He looks about ready to collapse," he said, "Wouldn't you carry any other student about to pass out?"

He gave me a small smile and I smiled back. He went ahead as I got to Harry's level. "I'm going to carry you up there buddy," I said, "You look about ready to collapse,"

"But it's against the rules Dad," Harry mumbled, clutching his stomach.

"I have to treat you like any other student," I said, "Since I don't have a wand to conjure a stretcher, I would carry any other student,"

Harry groaned and wrapped his arms around my neck. "You tell me if you think you're going to be sick, okay?"

Harry mumbled something I didn't catch as I lifted him into my arms. He must be falling asleep. Poor kid must have barely slept last night if he was this sick when he went to bed.

I hurried up the stairs and quickly lied him on one of the beds incase Minerva saw me and declared that as 'rule-breaking.' It's so hard not being able to be a parent when you know your own child isn't feeling well!

Severus put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to make sure the elves sanitize the Slytherin common rooms," he said, "You should do the same for Gryffindor,"

I nodded and summoned Flower. "What can Flower do for Professor Potter today?" she asked.

"Can you sanitize Gryffindor tower so none of the other students get sick?" I said, "Ask Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout if they want their House's common rooms to be cleaned too,"

She nodded and went away with a pop. Madame Pomfrey shooed me away and I left for my class. Thank Merlin I had seventh years first. I don't think I could handle having a lot of first years being sick in my classroom.

When I went to talk to Poppy later on in the day most of the first years and some second and third years were all sick with the stomach virus. She said it was just a simple Muggle flu. Probably a Muggleborn had come to school sick and didn't realize it. I was just thankful the whole school wasn't sick.

All but Hermione Granger were sick in first year. Both of the twins had caught it from Ron and a second year named Georgia Bunks came down with the virus later. I made three separate rooms for them. The twins were in one room Georgia in the other, and Hermione in the third so she wouldn't get sick.

I peeked into the boy's dormitories and checked on my first years. The Mini-Marauders, along with Dean and Seamus, were all shivering and asleep. I shook my head. I had a feeling that the whole school was going to be sick soon, no matter if we sanitized the castle from the dungeons to the top of the Astronomy Tower. I really hope we don't have to send the students home for a week or two. I really didn't want to confuse Zack when he finally came.

_Harry's P.O.V_

I yawned and stretched as I got out of bed. That stomach flu was finally out of my system and everyone seemed to be returning to normal health, though we first years had three days of catching up to do. Thank Merlin I took Uncle Moony's advice and read a little ahead. Now it wouldn't take so long for me and the rest of the Mini-Marauders to catch up on our school work.

"Mr. Potter!" I heard Professor McGonagall shout up the stairs.

"Coming Professor!" I replied as I got dressed. Oh please say she didn't know it was us who pranked the Slytherins! They so deserved it! I even remember that Professor Snape had smiled when he saw his Snakes getting what they had coming for them!

I rushed down the stairs to face Professor McGonagall smiling at me. She never smiled when she was giving punishments; I remembered that from when she punished Rose and his goons for fighting us, even though Draco didn't get a smile because he threw the first punch. "Is something wrong Professor?" I asked.

"I came to fetch you for your father," she said, "He has his hands full at the moment, but he was quite insistent you came by,"

I nodded and followed the professor, knowing exactly what he wanted to show me. She left me at the door of my dad's courters and I opened the door.

"Hello Harry," Dad said, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Where is he Dad?" I asked, not being able to wait any longer.

He laughed and reached behind him, putting a boy no older than five in his lap. He had dark red hair and bright blue/green eyes. He reminded me a little of Ron, though he was a lot quieter. "Zack, this is your older brother Harry," he said, "Harry, this is your new little brother Zack,"

I got onto my knees and looked Zack in the eyes. "Hey there little buddy," I said, sticking out my hand for him to grab, "Nice to meet you!"

He cautiously reached out for my hand. "Hi big brofer," Zack said, "I'm four!" He puffed out his chest in pride.

"That's pretty big!" I exclaimed.

"Is Daddy right?" he asked, "You want a little brofer?"

"Been wanting one for years," I said, "You seem to be the perfect one for the role, don't you think?"

He smiled, jumped off of Dad's lap, and surprised me with a hug. "Brofers forever?" he asked, eyes sparkling.

"Brothers forever," I agreed. I'm in love with him already.


	10. Chapter 10: Screams in the Dark

**Chapter Ten: Screams in the Dark**

_Harry's P.O.V._

I shivered as I finished stirring the potion in Professor Snape's class. All day I had been feeling these shivers. It was like something bad was about to happen, but I don't know what's going to happen or when it was going to take place. I shook my head as the professor went to the front of the room. I knew he was about to say something and, no matter how boring it was, I didn't want to spend another detention scrubbing cauldrons or cleaning the whole classroom again.

"Tomorrow there will be no class," Professor Snape said, "I'll be gone with some other teachers for the next week or so. But do not think you can slack off! After tomorrow you'll have a substitute. Respect him or her and treat him or her like you would any other teacher. Now, cork your potions and put them on my desk!"

As I put mine and Neville's on the table, Professor Snape grabbed my arm. "Mr. Potter, I would greatly appreciate it if you could tell Ryan about my departure," he said, "He will be back for Defense and I don't have time to find him before I leave,"

"Yes sir," I said, "I'll make sure he knows," I ran out the room and hurried off to DADA. I guess Professor Snape was leaving after our class because he could have pulled him over before lunch if he wanted too.

"So, what did Snape want you for?" Ron asked as soon as I walked out.

"He wanted me to tell Ryan about him leaving," I said.

"Why?" Draco asked, Neville trailing behind him, "He could have easily pulled him over before or after lunch to tell him,"

"I guess he'll be gone before then," I said, "At least he's letting his son know he isn't going to be here,"

"But what about the professor's daughter?" Neville asked, "Who's going to watch her?"

"I think Professor McGonagall," Draco said, "She is Ivy's godmother,"

"Ivy?" Ron asked.

"That's the professor's daughter's name," Draco said, rolling his eyes, "You've met her before, haven't you Harry?"

"Once," I said, "Dad had to watch her because no one else could,"

"Oh yeah," Ron said, "I remember that. You came back to the dorms covered in throw up!"

I growled at him as the others started laughing. "Come on," I said, "We're going to be late to class if we don't hurry,"

We hurried to Qurriel's class and I took a seat next to Ryan. He seemed pretty into whatever assignment we had today and it took me shaking him and repeatedly saying his name to get his attention. "Oh, hi Harry," he said, looking embarrassed. "What's going on?"

"Your dad asked me to tell you he's leaving for a little while," I said.

"Do you know where?"

"He didn't tell me," Ryan looked like he was about to cry and I did my best to comfort him. "Is something wrong Ryan?" I asked, "You look like you're about to cry,"

"What if it has something to do with the Death Eaters?" Ryan asked, "I remember when some of them came over to 'ask' Dad for some potions. They threatened to kill us if he didn't give them to them. What if they threaten Dad? What if they hurt him?"

I cut him off. "I don't think its Death Eaters Ryan," I said, "I heard Dad say something about an animal in the forest that isn't supposed to be there. Maybe he went with Hagrid to get rid of it,"

"Your dad is staying at the castle?" Ryan asked looking over to make sure Quirrel was still too busy trying to get the rest of the class under control.

"He hasn't told me about leaving," I said, feeling fear tightening my throat. "Maybe Professor Flitwick is going with your dad. Though I think it might be better for him if he took Dad along too. With my Dad being an Auror and yours knowing all those spells, nothing can stop them!"

He smiled at that and Professor Quirrel managed to get control over the class. He looked at me and I shivered, feeling my scar start to hurt. It always hurts when Professor Quirrel looks at me actually. There was one explanation, but it was crazy! I knew Dad had a suspicion about You-Know-Who not being completely dead, but could he really have possessed the Professor? Dad said that there was no way of destroying someone's soul unless it was a Horcrux or it had its own body. The only reason I had asked Dad about the souls anyway was because soul's had something to do with wand lore. One thing led to another and soon we went from souls to You-Know-Who and Horcruxes. He thought that, since he didn't destroy Hufflepuff's cup before You-Know-Who death, that his soul might live on and take another body. That he might be trying to make himself a new body and rise back to power, which would be near impossible since most of his Death Eaters are either dead or soulless in Azkaban. The others are just going insane or trying clear their family's name. Dad was studying how to just destroy a soul with no body or possessing another. The only way I knew how was crucifying and there is no doubt in my mind that the professor would die if we took that route. I needed to get proof of Professor Quirrel being possessed and tell Dad. We can't let You-Know-Who rise to power again!

"Harry," Ryan whispered, "Is something wrong?"

"I think something's wrong with the professor," I whispered back, "But I need to get proof of it first before I can tell Dad anything,"

"William and I'll keep an eye on him," Ryan whispered, "The only thing I can tell you right now is that William heard him muttering to himself about something called the Sorcerer's Stone,"

The class went by pretty normally, until Quirrel gave me detention for talking to Ryan. I mean, I stopped talking with him right before he actually started the lesson. It wasn't like I was interrupting something important. I knew something was up. Quirrel never hands out detentions, he's so scared of his own shadow, and I don't even want to know what he felt about us. I saw the guys giving me looks of sympathy and I shrugged. There's a first for everything I guess.

The day passed by pretty quickly and soon it was time for my detention with Professor Quirrel. I had told the guys my suspicions and they promised to tell my dad where I was if I wasn't back on time so he could check up on me.

As I walked to the classroom, the bad feeling I had got stronger. By the time I got there, I felt like throwing up. I knocked on the door. "Professor Quirrel," I said, "I'm here for my detention, sir,"

"Potter, don't!" I heard Professor Snape yell, but it was too late. Professor Quirrel grabbed me and locked the door with multiple charms after throwing me to the floor. "It seems Snape was really a spy for Dumbledore all along," someone hissed. I knew it wasn't Quirrel. It sounded more like something dripping evil.

I tried to stand up, but something was holding me down. Professor Quirrel was taking off his turban and I screamed at the sight that was on the back of his head.

It was a face with ruby red eyes. Instead of a nose it had slits. Suddenly, I remembered where I had seen that face before. The night Neville's gran had been killed; Voldemort had come into the room, trying to kill us. Voldemort was possessing Quirrel!

"Hello, boy," Voldemort hissed, Quirrel walking backwards so old Voldie could face me, "It seems that you have fallen into my trap. I pity too, I was hoping to have my… body back so I can truly kill you for myself. But, of course, it will be nice to have the boy of the prophecy gone before I try for world domination again, won't it?"

"You won't get away with this!" I shouted.

"But I already have Potter," he said, "Quirrel, kill the boy,"

With that Quirrel turned to face me, but whatever was holding me down was gone. I jumped up and kicked Quirrel as hard as I could. He fell to the ground in agony. "Professor Snape!" I screamed, "Help me, please!"

I barely managed to dodge a Stunner before Quirrel hit me with a Cutting hex. I screamed as my blood started to fall. I knew I was going to die before Professor Snape managed to knock down the door. But I can try to take Voldemort and the professor with me. Or, maybe I can hold them off long enough for the professor to get into the classroom. I shot off a Body-Bind hex and a Levitation charm. The Body-Bind didn't hit, but the Levitation charm did. I quickly shot off another Body-Bind, not sure how long it would hold. "Harry!" I heard my dad scream.

"Dad!" I screamed, "Hurry! I don't know how long the Body-Bind's going to last!"

Quirrel managed to break the hex and the charm just as Professor Snape and Dad came rushing into the classroom, followed closely by Headmistress McGonagall. "Avada Kedava!" Quirrel shouted and I jumped closer to Dad, barely missing the Unforgivable by a few centimeters. He pushed me behind him and shot off a whole bunch of spells I had never heard of, with a few of Snape's and McGonagall's as well. Quirrel toppled over and started screaming. I watched in horror as Voldemort's soul ripped itself from Quirrel's and dissolved. Quirrel's followed suit, but his exploded instead. He let one last scream of pain out before falling dead to the floor. I crumbled to the floor, feeling dizzy and extremely horrified.

"James, get Harry to Poppy now!" Professor McGonagall shouted, "We can handle Quirrel from here!"

He lifted me into his arms, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Quirrel. I had been hoping that he could have been saved, but it seemed that the fates had other plans. "Daddy," I whispered, feeling like I was five again, "Is he dead forever now?"

"I really hope so buddy," he whispered, "I really hope so,"

I looked up and saw a full moon. Poor Uncle Moony, he was probably in so much pain tonight. Then I promptly fainted in Dad's arms.


	11. Chapter 11: Recoveries and Truths

**Author's Note: **

**I'm thinking that this story is starting to come close to its ending. I'll probably post about nine to ten more chapters to cover Harry's school years and maybe him starting his own family. Anyway, it's time to see how this fiasco ends.**

**Chapter Eleven: Recoveries and Truths**

_James' P.O.V._

I sat next to Harry's bed, watching both my sons in their sleep. Zack was curled next to Harry and, somehow, Harry had managed to throw an arm around him. It would have been a very peaceful sight if we weren't in the Infirmary and Harry wasn't recovering from a fainting fit. Madame Pomfrey had said that Harry was in a coma when I brought him in three days ago and it wasn't till a few hours ago that she said that Harry was just asleep. I smiled at the two, noticing Zack had Harry's shirt in a death grip. He trusted and loved Harry more than life.

Harry groaned and Zack woke up. "Big brofer?" he asked, "Wake up big brofer!" I held Harry's hand, hoping to comfort him. "No!" he suddenly screamed, causing Zack to almost fall of the bed, "Don't hurt them! Their all I've got left! Don't hurt Daddy!"

It was heart wrenching to hear my son scream like that. Zack crawled into my lap, terrified that something bad was happening to his brother. Harry started clutching my hand like it was a lifeline. I heard someone burst into the room, but I didn't look to see who it was. I needed to stay with Harry and make sure everything was alright. I wanted to put it off as a nightmare, but this was more violent than any nightmare that had ever witnessed. "Potter!" I heard someone shout, "Move so I can help your son!"

I moved from the side of the bed, Zack in my arms. I realized it was Severus who was attempting to help my son. "What are you going to do?" I asked.

He put his hand on my son's forehead and whispered something before going limp. But, almost automatically Harry's thrashing calmed. It was now quite clear the spell he had whispered was Legilimens, but how had he known that it wasn't just a horrible nightmare? Did it have something to do with us destroying what was left of crazy Voldie? Was he trying to take Harry into the Veil with him and Quirrel? No! That mad man can't have Harry! "Come on Harry," I whispered, clutching Zack close to my chest, "You can fight whatever this is. I know you can, my little fighter,"

I had to wait two hours before Severus snapped out the spell. Harry's green eyes opened within a minute of Severus' and I had to resist pulling him into a bear hug. His orbs fell upon mine and I smiled. "Daddy?" he asked, his voice weak, "What happened Daddy?"

"The bad man tried to hurt you," I said, "He was trying to hurt a lot of people, but he wanted to hurt you first. But we got rid of him for good this time so you don't have to worry about him ever again, okay Harry?"

"Okay Daddy," he said, "No one got hurt, right?"

"No one else," I said, running my hand through his hair. He smiled at me and then Severus.

"Thank you Professor," he said, "Thank you for making the bad man go away again. I couldn't get him out of my head no matter what I did,"

"You are welcome child," he said, "Do you wish to see your little friends? They are all quite worried about you at the moment,"

"No thank you sir," he said, "I'm really tired. Can you tell them that I'll see them in the morning? Maybe she'll let me out in time for breakfast,"

He nodded and I swore I saw the ghost of a smile on his face. "I highly doubt that you will be released any time within the next week Mr. Potter," he said, "But I shall let them know that they can visit you after they finish their breakfast if they wish too,"

"Thank you sir," Harry said, his eyes finally falling upon Zack.

"Are you alright big brofer?" he asked, crawling off my lap and onto Harry's bed, "You was screaming and you wasn't wakin' up for Daddy,"

"I'll be okay little brother," he said, "Come here and give me a hug. I've missed you a lot,"

Zack was more than happy to grant his brother's request. He was automatically in his lap, his tiny arms wrapped around Harry's neck. I thought he might start crying, but he eventually went to sleep with his big brother holding and singing to him. I couldn't help but let a smile cross my face as I listened to Harry. He was singing the same lullaby I sang to him growing up, the same lullaby Lily wrote when she learned she was pregnant. I thought he might have forgotten.

When I noticed there was no more singing, I realized that both of them were asleep. I shook my head and picked up Zack. After I had him situated on my hip I tucked Harry in. He yawned and smiled in his sleep. He reminded me so much of Lily and it hurt to know that he could easily have lost his life just days ago. I needed Harry so much, and I wasn't going to let any physco, or anything for that matter, hurt him if I could help it.

I went to my office to put Zack down and then headed over to the headmistress' office. I really hope she got rid of that body already because I certainly didn't want to have to drag that thing out. Let the Aurors handle it, I have my own family to tend too. Not only that, but I have to grade the homework I handed out Thursday and didn't bother to collect until today, Monday.

_Harry's P.O.V._

"You seem perfectly fine Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey said as she finished her exam, "But don't over exert yourself; I know you haven't been sleeping well these past few days. I want you to come back next week to have a check-up and don't be afraid to ask Professor Snape for a Dreamless Sleep potion if you need it,"

"Yes Madame Pomfrey," I said, putting my shoes onto my feet, "I'll see you next Friday!"

As I left her office I had no intention of letting anyone know I was having nightmares. I wasn't going to be a whiny baby and ask Professor Snape to give me a Dreamless Sleep. I wasn't going to keep my dorm mates and dad awake all night because I had a bad dream. I don't know why I kept having nightmares about that night, but I was going to be the only one who suffered. No one else deserved to be tormented by them; I was the one who couldn't figure out how to save Professor Quirrel.

When I got to DADA, McGonagall had taken upon herself to teach the class. Next to her was little Jewel Snape. She was a little younger then Zack and didn't look like Professor Snape at all, with the exception of his eyes, but hers showed the fact that his eyes were brown and not black. Professor Snape must have been getting new supplies for Potions because he normally just keeps Jewel in the corner of his classroom playing with blocks or dolls.

I sat next to Ryan and he smiled at me. I smiled back and he handed me a copy of his notes. I muttered Ryan a thanks so Professor McGonagall wouldn't hear me and I started to copy what she was telling us. I didn't want to get in trouble my first day back from the Infirmary. I just hope that the nightmares I've been having will disappear in a few days.

_James' P.O.V. A Few Weeks Later…_

"What am I going to do Severus?" I asked over my tea, "Harry's on the verge of collapse and I can't help him! He refuses the Dreamless Sleep and he avoids me every time I try to talk to him. My son is putting himself in an early grave and I am powerless to help!"

Severus put his hand on my shoulder. "We shall figure this mess out eventually James," he said, "For now, slip a Dreamless Sleep potion in his drink twice a week. Don't do it more than twice a week, for he can get addicted to the potion,"

I nodded just as Draco came flying into the room. "Mr. Black!" Severus shouted, "What is the meaning of this?"

"One of the Death Eaters managed to get into the school!" Draco shouted, "Professor Flitwick managed to catch him, but he put a spell on Harry! Harry's trying to jump out of the Astronomy tower!"

I jumped up to my feet and ran faster than a snitch. My son was being possessed and was about to kill himself! If Harry dies, I'm not sure if Zack would be enough to stop me from following him into the Veil.

When I got there, Minerva was trying desperately to break through to spell by talking to Harry. "This isn't what you want to do Harry!" she shouted, "Fight back against the spell! We all love you too much to lose you Harry!"

"Harry!" I shouted, running over to take Minerva's spot. Harry was standing on the ledge of a slab on stone that extended about five meters from the actual window. He turned his head to see me and his eyes were glazed over. "Harry, I know you can hear me," I continued, "It's your father, James! Remember Harry, I'm the one that read you bedtime stories every night and fought monsters out of your closet for seven years until you decided that you could fight them on your own! I'm the one who took you out for ice cream every Sunday and taught you to fly a broom! Remember Harry?"

I saw some of the glossiness leave his eyes. He was fighting the spell! "Remember this summer Harry?" I asked, "You were scared I didn't love you anymore! But I proved to you that I still did! I remember telling you that you were going to be a big brother and your eyes lighting up! Harry, you make me happy every day and I don't know what I would do without you in my life! I love you Harry James Potter and don't you ever forget that!"

Harry blinked and the glossiness was gone. "Daddy?" he asked and then looked down, "I'm scared Daddy!"

I took a quick glance at Minerva. There was relief that Harry wasn't under the spell anymore, but then there was the fear of him slipping and falling. I looked back at Harry. "Just take it real slow son," I said, "If you slip, I'll catch you,"

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise," I said.

Harry took in a shuttering breath and started to walk back to me. I was holding my breath and my heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest. It had rained earlier today and the stone was slippery. I watched Harry with hawk eyes, knowing with our luck he would slip off.

He was almost in reaching distance when he lost his footing and screamed. I watched him fall off one second and jumped after him the next. We were so high off the ground that death was near unavoidable. I gulped and held Harry close to my chest, putting my back towards the bone crunching ground.

Iheard both Minerva and Severus shout something that sounded like a spell, followed by Pomona and Poppy. I guess it didn't matter what they were shouting now. My son and I were about to die and it was all that nasty Death Eater's fault!

I had expected to hit the ground first before I died, but the landing was actually very soft. "James!" I could hear Filius shout, "James, Harry, can either of you hear me?"

I opened my eyes to see that someone had conjured a pile of feathers and we had crashed into them instead of the ground. "I can hear you just fine," I shouted back, clutching Harry in my arms. He was shaking and I thought I saw tears in his eyes. "You're safe now baby," I whispered as I stood, "You're not falling and you're safe and sound now,"

He only whimpered in response and I carried him straight to Poppy. I needed her to make sure the curses affects were gone and I knew she would want to monitor him for the next week to see if he has anymore suicidal tendencies. I just can't wait for everything to be normal again.

_Harry's P.O.V. Last day of School_

I watched as the fields flew by us as the Hogwarts Express took us away from the school. I was going to meet Dad at the station and then we were going to visit Uncle Moony and hopefully we would see Uncle Padfoot at the station. He had been making fun of Dad because he hadn't met his namesake, Uncle Padfoot's daughter, Jamie Black. I had laughed when Dad told me that. Apparently Sirius thought it would be an amazing idea to name his child after her godfather. Everyone had just laughed when they all learned my cousin's name.

"You think we'll be able to visit this summer mate?" Ron asked as Neville lost another game of Wizard's Chess to him, "Your Dad did mention us going to your house for a week or something,"

"He was talking about letting you all stay for my birthday," I said.

"That's brilliant Harry!" Neville said.

"I'll see you a lot this summer," Draco said with a smirk, "You know my uncle and your dad. They can barely go a day without talking to each other just once!"

We all laughed and the train came to a stop. I could see Dad with Zack on his shoulders. I couldn't help but smile. Zack was really fitting into the family nicely and we all loved him. I felt someone grab my shoulder and I jumped.

It turned out to be William and Ryan. "Hey Harry," Ryan said, "We'll see you sometime over the summer, okay? Dad said if we behave you might be able to visit us!"

"That would be nice," I said, praying to Merlin if I went that I wouldn't screw up. I don't want to make Snape mad at me during summer holidays!

We all jumped off the train and left after an hour of goodbyes and promises. Dad smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. "No Dad, I am not helping you prank Uncle Frank!" I exclaimed for the fifth time that day.

"Who said I wanted to prank Frank?" he asked.

"Uncle Moony?" I asked. He shook his head no. "We're pranking Uncle Padfoot aren't we?" He nodded his head and I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. "Count me in Dad," I said, "This is going to be an awesome pay back for turning my hair pink at Christmas!"

He laughed and we disappeared with a pop. Just another six years of playful summers. I can't wait to see how they turn out!


End file.
